Time Change 2: Collapse
by Cattie V
Summary: Things seems to be going well for the Doctor and Co. But when the events predicted by his 12th self start to happen, he is pressed for time and becomes in danger of once again losing what he cares most about: Rose.
1. What Went on Before

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Doomsday would have ended much differently, therefore changing the courses of seasons 3-5._

What Went On Before-

Alright, this is for all you bums out there who are too lazy to read the first one. Those of you who did take the time to read _Time Change_, feel free to skip this.

Pete Tyler is walking down the street on day in the 1980s minding his own business when a strange man pushes him into the street, into the path of an oncoming car and he dies. Unfortunately, this is two years _before _he is supposed to die.

During the London Blitz, the Ninth Doctor, Jack, and Rose are trapped by all the empty people asking, "Are you my mummy?" The three end up stuck in the basement where Rose promptly vanishes into thin air and Jack suddenly seems to forget her that she even existed.

In a different time, the Tenth Doctor feels his hearts breaking as he is about to go with Donna and leave Rose on the beach the Human/Metacrisis Doctor. Rose has just asked what the Doctor was going to say the last time she was there and the Doctor responds with "Does it need saying?" When she disappears, leaving the Doctor in utter shock and agony, which gets much worse when he discovers that neither Donna nor the Human Doctor can remember her.

Even further in the future, (well, sort of), the Eleventh Doctor, Amy, and Rory have gone for a random trip and landed in London in the early 1990s. They come across a park where there are a lot of children laughing and playing. One little girl in particular catches the Doctor's attention as she looks very familiar. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice and see Jackie Tyler. She is call to the girl and calls her "Rose". The Doctor feels the pain of separation all over again. Suddenly little Rose disappears and Amy and Rory don't seem to notice, neither does Jackie. The three head back to the TARDIS as the Doctor tries to figure out what happened.

Nine thinks that Jack is joking but soon comes to realized that he's serious. At first Jack thinks Nine is made going on and on about someone who doesn't exist, but Nine convinces him to trust him and help and Jack eventually agrees.

Ten has a hard time accepting the fact that Rose is gone, but even more so that HD (the Human Doctor) can't remember her and he realizes that HD is not really him. Donna becomes scared at Ten's frantic behavior. Ten and HD get into a shouting match, but Donna remains silent, but then starts claiming that her head hurts. Ten realizes what is happening and erases Donna's memory in order to save her life. She loses consciousness and HD laments what's happened to her and Ten realizes that HD is in love with her, but only because he can't remember Rose. Ten leaves HD behind with Donna, at his own request, and goes off to find out what happened to Rose.

Nine and Jack arrive back in their own time and go to visit Jackie at her flat. But Jackie isn't there, and it turns out that she never lived there. Things get even more confusing when Ten, soon followed by Eleven and his companions arrive on the scene.

After an explanation of what's going on, the Doctors share what little information they have. Ten and Eleven have a private heart-to-heart about Rose.

Back with the others they go to a cafe and find out that Pete Tyler died two years earlier than he was supposed to. They take Nine's TARDIS and go back in time, landing three days before Pete's death.

They soon spot him, but then Rory sees River Song. Eleven, Amy, and Rory go after to her to find out why she's here, while Nine, Ten, and Jack stay behind to keep an eye on Pete.

They soon notice a strange man watching Pete, and Ten comes to the conclusion that the man will kill Pete. During this explanation, Pete leaves without them noticing and so does the man. When they notice, Nine, Ten, and Jack take off the street running, but are soon stopped by the strange man calling himself "Buddy". He tells them that he's been pained to kill Pete and that if they want to meet his boss, Dr. Storm, he can take them to him. He presses a button and the three are teleported away.

Meanwhile, Eleven, Amy, and Rory continue to chase after River, but then she disappears and they find themselves inside a ship. They are soon joined by Nine, Ten, and Jack. Then River comes and leads them to meet Dr. Storm, who is soon revealed to be the twelfth regeneration of the Doctor.

He tells them that the crack in time was going to destroy all the other universes, but he was able to save them all, except the one where Rose was. He is driven mad with grief and guilt, blaming himself for what happened, that he wants to forget Rose and he believes that the only way to do that is to make sure he was never even born.

The others try to reason with him, but fail. A fight ensues and Twelves sends, Nine, Jack, Amy, and Rory back to their prospective times with no memory of this incident. In the middle of the fight, River accidentally shoots Twelve, killing him. But before he dies, he whispers something in Ten's ear. There is a rumble and Ten and Eleven lose consciousness.

Nine is back in the basement during the Blitz with Rose and Jack. None of them remember what happened, but Nine feels as if he hasn't seen Rose in a long time and gives her a hug.

Ten finds himself back on the beach, just in time to catch Rose saying, "And how was that sentences supposed to end?" He tells her he loves her and the two share a kiss.

"Eleven" finds himself back on the TARDIS, but soon discovers that he is actually still Ten, as he apparently never regenerated. He is quiet shocked when Donna and then Rose appear on the scene as if they had been there the whole time. Overcome with joy at seeing her, he tells her he loves her and she responds in kind and they kiss.


	2. Chapter 1 A Growing Family

_Disclaimer:_ _If I owned Doctor Who, Rose, Donna, and Jenny would be back for season 6._

Chapter 1- A Growing Family

"You're what!" The Doctor winced as Donna's high pitched squeal reached his ears. He stopped what he was doing, which was fiddling around with another doohickey, and looked at her expectantly. He knew Donna well enough to know that she only used that squeal when she was really excited about something and that it wouldn't be long before she spilled the beans.

It took longer than he thought, however, as she continued to chat happily on the phone, and pointedly seemed to ignore the looks the Doctor and the rest of the TARDIS' occupants were sending her way. The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

A warm laugh next to him made him turn his head to see Rose standing close to him, her eyes sparkling merrily. "Don't worry." she said as if she could read his mind. "Knowing Donna, she won't keep us in the dark for long."

He just smiled and watched her as she walked about the TARDIS, soaking up the sight of her. It was two weeks to the day since he had woken up to find that she and Donna were still in his life and that he hadn't regenerated into his eleventh self.

He still was getting used to it. Every now and then one or the other, or sometimes both, would refer to one of his adventures that he had no memory of either one being there. His memory of the time Rose had rejoined them up to the last two weeks were pretty much nonexistent. That is to say, he still remembered it all the way it had originally been and not how it now was.

The Doctor had been able to pick up some pieces of information, however, and could now guess what it was his twelfth regeneration had whispered to his tenth before he died. He had told him how to save Donna without erasing her memory. What it was exactly, he had yet to learn.

He had also learned that one that day on the beach in the alternate universe, he told Rose he loved her and she had gone with him and Donna leaving the Human/Metacrisis Doctor behind with Jackie. He still didn't known why he hadn't regenerated, but right now he didn't really care.

Part of him was afraid that this was all a dream. A dream from which he would awake at any minute and Rose and Donna would be gone.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he heard Donna say goodbye to the person on the other end and hang up the phone. "Guess what?" she said, a huge smile lighting up her face. Amy, Rory, and Rose all gave her their attention and the Doctor stood waiting.

"Martha's having a baby!" Donna, Amy, and Rose all shrieked with delight and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"When's she due?" asked Amy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Rose.

"She's due on May twenty-fourth," answered Donna, "and they don't know yet. They've decided not to find out. They want it to be a surprise."

"A baby! How wonderful!" said Rose, but the Doctor caught the wistfulness in her voice and expression, but she quickly hid it. He knew Rose loved babies and wanted one of her own, but it was impossible. He couldn't give her that, knowing that one day sooner or later, (and he fervently hoped it would be much, much later), she would be gone and he would have to move on. He pushed the thought from his mind. No was not the time for dismal thoughts, but for celebration.

"I hope they'll be very happy." Rose added. "Just think of it! Martha a mother and Mickey a father!"

"Poor kid." the Doctor joked, earning himself scowls from the three females. "I was kidding. I'm sure Martha and Mickey will be great parents."

"Can we go forward to when the baby's born?" asked Amy. She turned her pleading eyes on him. Donna and Rose added their pleas to hers. "Please!"

The Doctor sighed. "Alright." They squealed again, and the Doctor found himself crushed in the middle of a group hug. "Ouch! Careful. That hurts. You could have broken a rib or something."

Donna shook her head at him. "You're too skinny, that's the problem. You should put on some weight."

"No, he doesn't." Rose disagreed. "I like him just the way he is. I wouldn't change a thing about him." She smiled up at him.

"Why, thank you, Rose! Nice to see that somebody around here likes me for who I am."

"You're welcome." she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's love that's blinded her." said Donna smugly.

"Hey!" both the Doctor and Rose said indignantly. Donna just smirked.

"So," said Rory, trying to prevent a fight, "are we headed off to witness the birth of Martha and Mickey's baby, or not? Lucky them." the last part was added under his breath, but Amy heard him.

"Why, Rory!" she exclaimed, turning towards him. "Are you saying you want a kid?"

"I might." he said. "I like kids."

Amy smiled at him. "Maybe one day we'll have one, but not yet. I don't think I'm quite ready to be a mother. You okay with waiting?"

He nodded. "Good." she said.

"Well, Spaceman," said Donna, "you have the biggest family ever, and it just keeps growing, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Unfortunately." the last word was said in jest, but Donna still smacked him anyway.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Just then the TARDIS' phone rang and Rory answered it. "Hello?" He listened for a few seconds. "Doctor, it's for you. It's River. She says its urgent."

_Author's Note: Yes, I know, I know! It's a cliffhanger. Well, get used to it, people! Okay question and answer time. Question: In each season of the revamp, the Doctor and his companion(s) have run into at least one famous person/historical figure. Who do you think it would be interesting for them to meet in season 6? Answer: Personally, I would like for them to meet King Arthur. Imagine Doctor and Co. ending up in Camelot!_


	3. Chapter 2 River Trouble Song

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Journey's End would have had Rose kiss the REAL Doctor, not the human one._

Chapter 2- River "Trouble" Song

Silence filled the TARDIS for about a quarter of a minute. When the Doctor made no move grab the phone, Rory cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to talk to her?"

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor notice Rose tighten her jaw. Rose, he had learned fairly quickly, did not get alone with River Song. Taking into consideration what she had been about to do to help the 12th doctor, he didn't blame Rose one bit. In fact, he had largely spent the last two weeks trying to avoid her, but a meeting seemed inevitable. He sighed.

Something else bugged and when he reluctantly reached out for the phone, he realized what it was. This wasn't River's usual way of contacting him. She usually left him messages on obscure, but rather important objects and waited for him to find it.

"Hello, River." he said warily. He didn't trust her and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Hello, sweetie!"

"What do you want? You told Rory it was urgent."

"Oh, it is!" her tone seemed to contradict her words. "But I can't discuss this over the phone. We need to meet."

"When and where?"

"Two hours, Chinese Wall. Come alone." She hung up before he could tell her that he wasn't going anywhere without Rose.

He wordlessly handed the phone back to Rory who hung it up. "Well?" asked Donna when he didn't say anything. "What did she want?"

He cast a quick glance at Rose and then looked back at Donna. "She wants to meet at the Chinese Wall in two hours. Alone."

Rose shifted uncomfortably. "I see." she sounded angry, but whether at him or River, the Doctor couldn't tell.

"Well," he said giving her a bright smile as if nothing had happened, "you'd better get ready, Rose. Don't want to be late for our meeting."

Rose looked at him in surprise. "I thought you said River wanted you to come alone?"

"I did." he winked at her. "But she hung up before I could tell her that I'm not leaving you behind, unless you don't want to come, that is."

She smiled. "Oh, I'm coming alright."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

About an hour and a half later, the Doctor and Rose stood on the Chinese Wall. There was no sign of River, but they didn't mind waiting. In fact, they both hoped that she wouldn't show.

"What do you think she wants?" Rose asked, trying to hide her dislike for River, but failing.

"Who knows? But whatever it is, it means trouble. I seriously think trouble is River's middle name." He was glad to see a smile on Rose's face.

"Yeah, it must be." she agreed. Her smile faded quickly, however, and she looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled again, but it was a fake smile. Her eyes told the real story. "What is it, Rose?"

She sighed, knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone. "It's just...all those hints we've been getting about who River really is. The hints about the man she killed-" Rose felt a lump in her throat and she found she couldn't continue.

As he took her in his arms, the Doctor wondered if he should tell her the truth. It was him, in a manner of speaking. But since he knew the circumstances, he had no intention of allowing those circumstances to happen.

He kissed the top of Rose's head. "I'm sure it's nothing." he lied. "She might just be trying to scare you."

"Hello, sweetie." They turned to see River standing a few feet away. Rose stiffened and he winced. No wondered Rose didn't like her when she kept calling him "sweetie". He wished she's stop. "You're early." She frowned at Rose. "I thought I told you to come alone."

"First off," said the Doctor, looking none too pleased, "don't call me sweetie, and second, I can bring Rose along if I want. If you don't like it, you can just leave." He took Rose's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The gesture was not lost on River. She scowled.

"Very well. She can stay."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the permission."

River ignored her. "I called you, Doctor, because the matter is most urgent. Apparently, there was a crack in time that threatened to destroy all of reality."

"I remember, but I would guess for you it hasn't happened yet." Time travel. Sometimes it made things just so darn complicated. "I was able to stop it." he added.

"Right and wrong." said River. "You stopped it from destroying only one universe. This one, but now it is threatening to destroy all the rest. Only you can stop it."

If River was expecting him to be surprised by this piece of news, then she was in for a grave disappointment. Thanks to his 12th regeneration, he already knew this would happened and had spent much of the last two weeks preparing for it.

"All of them?" gasped Rose. She turned to the Doctor, her eyes wide with fear and worry. "Doctor, my family!"

"I know. Don't worry. I promise I'll find away to save them along with all the rest of the universes."

Rose nodded and her fear slipped away. She had completely faith in the Doctor and she knew he would do as he said he would.

"This is a very complicated and difficult task, Doctor." River said. "Even for you. This is most likely the hardest thing you've ever had to do."

_True, _he thought, _but if my future self, did it so can I. He only failed in saving Rose's universe because he didn't have the time due to finding out too late. But I have the advantage. I have more time than he had._

The thought of the human doctor came to his mind, but he pushed it away. He would deal with that later.

Rose's phone rang and she answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Rose, it's Donna. You two need to get back here. The weirdest thing has happened."

_Author's Note: River. She is really starting to bug me. I would kill her off, but that would ruin her whole death in Forest of the Dead, so I decided not to. Question: Have any of who read the books that go along with the series? Are they any good? Answer: I haven't, that's why I asked._


	4. Chapter 3 Old Faces, New Enemies?

_Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Moffat, you have to bring back Rose, Donna, Martha, Mickey, and Jack in season 6 in order to explain how the crack in time in season 5 effected past events. If you don't, I will steal the Doctor from you. Sincerely, Cattie V._

Chapter 3- Old Faces, New Enemies?

The Doctor, Rose, and River arrived back to the TARDIS to find Donna, Amy, and Rory standing outside, looks of shock and confusion written across their faces. "What is it?" asked the Doctor, breathless from the long run they had just had. "What's wrong?"

"I think you'd better go inside." said Donna, in a zoned out voice as if she were still processing what had just happened.

The Doctor looked at Rose who just shrugged. He took her hand and together they stepped into the TARDIS with River just behind. Standing in the middle of the ship next to the console were four people Rose never expected to see again. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Mum?" Rose couldn't believe it. "Dad? Tony?" She was soon crushed by the fond embrace of her family. She began to cry and laugh all at once. "What...what are you doing here?"

"They just appeared." answered Donna from the doorway where she stood watching. "One minute it was just Amy, Rory, and me in the TARDIS, the next they were standing there. They came out of nowhere!"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention. Instead he was staring at the fourth person who had arrived with the Tylers. Someone who he wasn't pleased to see and who clearly wasn't pleased to see him. "Well," said the Doctor finally speaking up, "if it isn't my human self." The Human Doctor just glared at him.

Rose had been too wrapped up in her family that she hadn't even noticed HD, but she saw him now. "Oh, hello." That was all she could think to say. She wasn't sure how she felt to see him. She just knew that things were going to get very complicated very quickly and judging from the way the two Doctors were staring at each other, very messy.

"What is going on?" asked Amy, standing in the door way. She and Rory were still in shock and they couldn't quite process what they were seeing. "How come there's two of the Doctor?"

"I think we should all go outside and let those two," Donna gestured to the Doctors, "talk privately. Come one, everyone." Everyone followed Donna, but Rose was reluctant to leave. She guessed that things were not going to be good and she didn't want to leave the Doctor alone. She sighed and left, both of the Doctors watching her go.

The doors to the TARDIS shut and they turned back to each other. Neither one moved or spoke for several seconds. "Well..." said the Doctor finally, unsure what to say.

"You took her." HD accused. "You left me behind, but took Rose away with you." The Doctor could hear the barely controlled rage in his voice. He full well what HD could do when he was angry. Heck, the man was him!

"It was her choice." he said calmly. "It wouldn't have been fair to leave her there without letting her chose to stay. To do otherwise would have been abandoning her. That is something I could never do." _Again, _he added silently. He knew now that he had been wrong to do that and was extremely grateful that fate erased his mistake.

"You were just being selfish!" HD sneered. "You weren't thinking about her. You were only thinking about your own feelings. Well, what about her? We both know that it can never last. One day, sooner or later, she'll die. She might have an accident or maybe she'll just die of old age, but one way or another it will eventually happen. And you want her to waste what time she has left traveling with you? She could have had a life, a normal life with someone who loved her. She could have gotten married and had children and grandchildren and you denied her that!"

"Now, who's being selfish?" asked a voice sharply. They turned to see Rose standing in the door way. She had stood outside of the TARDIS, but had been able to hear everything they said. She finally couldn't stand it any more and came back in. "You really don't have my best interests at heart. You just wanted me to stay with you. So let me tell you something, Mister! You're right. It won't last forever and one day I will die. But you know what? I don't care! I would rather spend whatever time I have left traveling the universe with the Doctor than spend the remainder of my days living a 'normal' life, as you call it. This is what I want."

A smile spread across the Doctor's face. Rose. His ever faithful and beautiful Rose. She always said the right thing, but it was also always want she meant as well. When he looked at her, he felt that he was the luckiest man in the universe to have her by his side.

"But Rose," said HD, "I am the Doctor too! I love you just as much as he does."

Rose shook her head. "No," she said softly, "you are not the Doctor. There can only be one Doctor and that's him. You only have one heart, whereas he has two. He can, and does, love me twice as much as you ever could."

HD stepped back, feeling as if she had just slapped him in the face. Rose was sorry to have hurt him, but he needed to know how what she thought of him. "Look," she added kindly, "I hope we can still be friends?" She extended her hand out to him.

HD hesitated then shook it. "Friends." To Rose he seemed sincere when he spoke, but the Doctor knew himself well to notice the look in HD's eyes that said otherwise. He was determined to get her back, and the Doctor knew there was trouble brewing. He remembered what the 12th Doctor had said about HD, and knew he was going to have a tough time ahead of him.

"So," Amy said, "let me see if I've got this right, you two," pointing at Jackie and Pete, "are Rose's parents and that's her brother? And you've been living in an alternate universe for the last four years? And the other Doctor in the TARDIS is a human version of him that was created from something called a Metacrisis between Donna and the Doctor's hand, which was cut off, but he regrew another one?"

"Yes," said Donna. "I know it's hard to understand it all, but that pretty much sums everything up."

"So," said Rory, "this Human Doctor, how much like the Doctor is he?"

"Oh, he's exactly like him, except for the human part," Donna explained, "he's got the Doctor's memories."

"That could be a bit of a problem." said Rory, gaining everyone's attention, "when it comes to Rose."

"It already is." sighed Jackie worriedly, "ever since the Doctor left him behind with us and took Rose with him, HD's been very angry and brooding. I'm afraid something bad might happen."

"Like what?" asked Donna. Jackie shrugged.

"I don't know, but you must know what the Doctor's like when he gets angry."

"Yes, I do. I really don't like it when-" Donna stopped suddenly and looked around wildly. "Say, where's River gone?"

"Tony!" Jackie shrieked. "He's gone too! Do you think she took him?" The others just looked at each other hopelessly. This day just kept getting worse.

_Author's Note: Oooo! What happened to River and Tony? Keep reading to find out! Question: Do you think River kills the Doctor? Answer: I hope not! If she did, she will feel my wrath!_


	5. Chapter 4 From Bad to Worse

_Disclaimer: I have kidnapped River Song and will not return her unless you give me the Doctor._

Chapter 4- From Bad to Worse

Rose thought the day was starting to look a little bit brighter when Donna burst into the TARDIS, a panic stricken look on her face. "Doctor," she said turning back forth between the Doctor and HD, unsure which one to address, "we have a problem: River's missing."

The Doctor groaned. He should of have known! Trouble was sure to happen whenever River Song was around. He doubted some harm had befallen her. Knowing River it seemed more likely she left of her own accord.

"I wouldn't worry about her, Donna. She probably just went for a stroll. Even if she didn't, I don't think she was kidnapped. She must have left willingly."

"There's more." said Donna, she looked at Rose as she spoke. "If she did leave willingly, then it appears that she took Tony with her."

"What!" Rose felt her feet buckle out from under her and she would have fallen if the Doctor hadn't caught her. "Why would she do that?" Rose demanded, tears running down her face. "I've never really liked River, but I never thought her the kidnapping sort! Are you sure she took him, Donna?"

Donna wished she could give Rose some good news, but Rose needed to know the truth. "I'm not one hundred percent positive, I mean anything could have happened, but that's what it's looking like. They're both gone and no one knows where they went or how long they've been gone. Your parents are understandably upset."

Rose nodded. "I...I should go to them." She looked to the Doctor who still had a supportive hand on her arm. "I think I'll be alright now."

"I'll go with you." he said gently and she nodded, grateful to have him by her side in during this time. He followed her outside, Donna coming behind, leaving HD alone in the TARDIS.

"Who is this River Song anyway?" Jackie was demanding. She glared at the Doctor when she saw him. "I am holding you responsible, Doctor. Letting a woman like that around my son."

"Mum!" Rose objected. "You really can't blame him for this."

"Oh, can't I?"

"Well, maybe this wouldn't have happened if you had kept a closer eye on him!" said Donna coming to both Rose and the Doctor's defense. "So don't go blaming the Doctor."

"I trusted him! I trusted you, Doctor, and I thought you picked your friends with a care. I never would have thought that one of your friends would kidnap my son. But I was wrong, and if these are the kinds of friends you pick, then I don't want Rose traveling with you any more."

"Mum!" said Rose. The Doctor raised a hand. Silencing everyone. "River Song is not really a friend, Jackie. I hardly know her, and to be perfectly honest, I have a particularly good reason for not trusting her. But I need to find her to keep an eye on her. I need to make sure she isn't up to anything. Now, we don't know for a fact that she kidnapped Tony. Something, or someone, could have snatched them both. But I promise you this, Jackie, I will find Tony. One way or another I will get him back for you."

Jackie bit her lip, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, Doctor. It's just...I'm so scared." She started crying and Pete and Rose hugged her.

"It will be alright, Mum." Rose tried to reassure her. "The Doctor will find him. Just you wait and see."

"But where do we even look for them?" asked Rory. "Not to sound pessimistic or anything, but we don't even know where they are. I mean, they could be anywhere or any when. It will be impossible."

The Doctor paced back and forth, thinking. "If River did go of her own accord, where would she go?" he asked aloud.

"Does she have an family?" asked Pete.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"She has a mobile. Too bad he can't call her." Rory. The Doctor stopped pacing.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that's it's too bad we can't call her."

"No, no, no, no, no. Right before that."

"Oh, I said she has a mobile."

"Since when?" the Doctor asked. "She's never had one before."

"I don't know, but I saw it. It nearly fell out of her pocket, but what good does her having a mobile do if we can't call her?"

"That's it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Rory's your brilliant." Everyone stared at him blankly. "Don't you see? She called us, remember? The TARDIS keeps a record of every phone call it receives, so we do have her number!"

"But if she left of willingly, she wouldn't answer the phone, now would she?" Amy putted out.

"No, but since I have her number I can track it."

"That is brilliant, Doctor!" beamed Rose.

"Thank you. Now, everyone back into the TARDIS, we have two people to find." No one hesitated to obey and in a few seconds they were all back on board the ship. The Doctor noticed that the HD was scowling when he saw him.

The Doctor immediately went to the console and began pressing buttons, but nothing happened. He frowned. "Hold on." He checked the mechanics and his frown grew. "It's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?" demanded Jackie. "Well, fix it!"

"It's not that simple. The TARDIS didn't just brake."

"Doctor," said Rose, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," said the Doctor, "that the TARDIS has been sabotaged."

_Author's Notes: What the...? Not a single review on my last chapter? Review or else I might be tempted not to update! Question: whenever Matt Smith leaves the show, you do think should take his place as the Doctor? Answer: I have no idea, but he better be good whoever he is!_


	6. Chapter 5 Conflict

_Disclaimer: I guess even the show's producers don't like River Song as they eagerly told me to keep her. Why did they come up with her in the first place then? I guess I have to find another way to blackmail them into giving me the Doctor._

Chapter 5- Conflict

Several jaws fell open in shock and the Doctor saw Rose mouth the word "sabotaged?" No one moved or spoke, but he noticed several accusatory glances sent around the room. Rose seemed to be the only one who didn't accuse someone else instead she looked thoughtful. She was clearly working out the problem and soon came to the same conclusion he had when he had first noticed the damage to the TARDIS. He saw her eyes widen then lighten on HD, who just sat in a corner ignoring everyone.

"Doctor...?"

"I know, Rose."

All eyes when on him now, including HD's. "Know what?" asked Donna.

"It would seem that only Rose has figured out the obvious." he said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Tell them, Rose."

"Well," said Rose, "think about it. Whoever sabotaged the TARDIS did a pretty good job, which means that they had to know what they were doing. Only two people know this ship well enough to do that kind of damage. The Doctor...and his human version."

"I knew it!" shouted Jackie, angrily. She turned and glared at HD. "Ever since he was left behind with us, he' been acting strange. I had a feeling he would do something like this sooner or later! And now we can't go find Tony because of him."

"Wait a minute." said Rory. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"Rory," said Rose, "there is no other conclusion to jump to."

"But we can't just accuse someone with further evidence..."

"Evidence?" said Jackie. "Didn't Rose just say only that only the Human Doctor could do this?"

"No," said Amy, "she said only the Human Doctor..._and_ the Doctor."

Rose looked at her appalled. "Amy! You can't seriously be suggesting that the Doctor would sabotage the TARDIS! His own ship."

"No, I'm not." said Amy quickly. "But the Human Doctor is just like him, isn't he? Donna said he had the Doctor's memories and everything. So how could he do this?"

"The Doctor wouldn't have killed off an entire race, not even the Daleks, yet the Human Doctor did!" Rose told her.

"Well, he almost did." the Doctor corrected. "A few of them survived...again, but that is beside the point."

"But why would he do this?" asked Donna. "If he did that is."

"There is no if," said HD speaking up for the first time, "I did do it." He spoke calmly as he were just stating the time of day. There was no sign of regret.

Rose looked at him in shock. _He doesn't even look ashamed!_

"Told you it was him." Jackie muttered.

"Why?" asked Rose, fighting the anger that had been slowly rising since she realized that he was the culprit. "Why would you do this?"

"Why?" HD stood and shot her a look with so much venom in it that Rose suddenly wished she could disappear. "You leave me behind on a beach with your family without so much as a word and you have the audacity to ask me why?" He moved closer to her.

"Well," said Rose, "if this is the kind of man you turn out to be, then I'm glad I left."

HD's hand shot out and struck Rose on the face, sending her to the ground. "Rose!" Jackie and Pete helped her to her feet.

Without waiting a second, the Doctor grabbed HD and shoved him against the wall. His eyes were a blaze with furry. Donna was suddenly afraid that the Doctor would kill him. "Doctor!"

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Jackie asked looking her daughter over to make sure she hadn't gotten hurt in the fall. Rose nodded.

"I'm fine." she tore herself away from her mother and went over to where the Doctor still had HD pinned against the wall. "I'm okay." she told him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go, Doctor."

The Doctor slowly let his grip slacken and released HD, who immediately fell to the floor. "Rory, Pete." The two men looked up at him. "I want you two to take him outside and guard him. Don't let him out of your sight. Is that understood?" They both nodded. "Good."

Peter grabbed HD none too gently by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Then he and Rory dragged him outside.

"I need to get this fixed." said the Doctor going over to the console.

Donna looked at him and then at Rose. "I think I'll go outside and help Pete and Rory." Jackie and Amy turned and followed her outside, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.

The Doctor went to work, trying to fix the damage HD had caused. He didn't say anything, but Rose could tell from his posture and the way he walked that he was still very angry. She went over to him and gently squeezed his arm. "I'm alright. Honest."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Rose! What would I do if anything were to happen to you? I lost you before and it nearly killed me. Seeing him to that...it felt like it was me doing it." he shuddered.

"Well, it wasn't." she said gently. "It was him, not you. You too may look a like and share the same memories, but you two are totally different people."

"How can you be sure?" he asked. "Sometimes when I look at him and see all the anger and hate in his eyes, I see myself. What I could be."

"You could never be that!" Rose said passionately, "So don't even think it!"

"But how can you be sure?" he asked again.

She pulled away and looked up into his face. She put her hand on his cheek. "Because I know you, Doctor. You would never, ever hit me like he did. You wouldn't be you if you did."

He took her hand and held it. A small smile appeared on his face. "Well, then...want to help me fix this thing up?"

Rose smiled back. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I don't know how."

"I'll teach you. It'll be easy."

"Alright then. Teach away!"

"I hope he can get it fixed." sighed Jackie. "I could definitely use some good news right now." Donna smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Did you know Martha and Mickey are married?" she asked. She obviously picked a good topic, for Jackie brightened instantly.

"No, I didn't! When did that happen?"

"About eighteen months ago, and now they're expecting a baby."

Jackie squealed with delight. "Really? Oh, I can't believe it. Well, good for them!"

"Maybe when this is all over, you can come with us to go see the baby when it's born."

Jackie smiled. "That would be nice."

"I'm going to check and see how he's coming along." said Amy. She popped her head into the TARDIS.

"...and that goes right there. That's it. Good job, Rose!" Amy spotted the Doctor's and Rose's legs sticking out from under the console.

"What are you two doing?"

"He's teaching me how to fix the TARDIS." came Rose's muffled reply.

"Well, how soon do you think it will be up and running?"

The Doctor came out and stood up. He reached out a hand and helped Rose up. "I think that's about it. She should be good to go."

"Great! I'll get the others."

The rest of the gang, including the still guarded HD, were soon back on board. "Thanks, Doctor." said Jackie. "I'm glad you got it fixed."

"Oh, I had some help." he flashed Rose a wide grin. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

Everyone held their breath as the Doctor reached out an flipped a switch and the engines roared back to life.

"Now," said the Doctor picking up the phone and pressing some more buttons. "River Song and little Tony Tyler, here we come!"

_Author's Note:_ _Okay, I just started fall classes today, so I may not be able to update as frequently as I have been, but I hope to be able to still update fairly often. Question: How do you think Rose and River would get along? Answer: I don't think they'd get along at all. They'd probably fight over the Doctor constantly. _


	7. Chapter 6 Family Reunion

_Disclaimer: The 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors have rebelled against the BBC and have sided with me since I have promised to bring Rose back for good._

Chapter 6- Family Reunion

A young woman woke with a migraine. She groaned, realizing that she must have either been hit on the head or been drugged. Both seemed very likely, given the fact that she was tied to a chair. She struggled against the ropes. They didn't even budge and she soon came to the conclusion that whoever had tied her up had done a great job.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and recall what had happened. The last thing she could remember, she had been running from an evil race of giant slugs that had decided that she would make a delicious meal. That and she had made the mistake of shooting one in self-defense, only to discover that their skin was iron hard and perfectly bullet proof.

But that had been on a swamp planet, and by the looks of things she was now in the middle of a desert. There was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Then there was the heat and the glare of the sun, neither of which were doing anything to help her migraine. She suddenly wished that she had a pair of sunglasses with her.

Apparently whoever had left her here, had left her to die. She had nothing with her except the clothes she wore. Her gun and all her equipment were gone, no food and no water. She wouldn't last here long. She sighed. Who could have done this and why? Sure, she had made a few enemies, but none with the capability or mental intelligence to tie her to a chair.

She licked her lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty. "Water." she croaked. _If only I could get myself untied! _Then she remembered. _ My knife! _ On one of her many travels she had picked up a pocket knife that she always kept hidden in her boot. She silently prayed that whoever had tied her up hadn't discovered it and take it away.

She tried to slide her hand down her right leg to her boot were the knife was, but the ropes were too tight. So she wiggled her leg instead and after a few seconds the knife landed on the ground with a thud. Any other young woman in her position who have broken done and cried, but not her. She was not one to give up easily.

She hopped with the chair, so that her hand was directly above the knife. Then, she tipped herself sideways, causing her to fall on her side and her hand grasped the knife. _Yes! _She flicked it open and began to cut the ropes. It was slow work as the ropes were thick and the blade was small, but eventually the ropes fell away.

She stood and stretched . Man, her muscles were sore! Then she put her hand over her eyes as she scanned the horizon. Nothing but sand in every direction, but something told her to go west. If there was one thing she had learned, it was this: always follow your instincts. So that's what she did. She took off west.

She walked at first, but that turned into a sprint and then into a full run. She smiled. Running, it was her favorite thing in the universe. Well, one of her favorite things.

After about an hour, she spotted something in the distance. She blinked. _Is that...?_ Her smile grew. Yes, it was! She ran forward and in five minutes came to what looked like a small, recently abandoned fort of some kind.

She went inside and found a cooler full of water bottles. She grabbed one and began to drink. _Ah, water! _ It was nice and cold and she was soon refreshed. She tossed the empty bottle away and got another one. Then she saw rack full of empty backpacks. She got went over to it and took one off the rack. She filled it with water bottles. Then found a cabinet and snatched up loads of food.

She didn't know how long she'd be here and she knew it she needed to cram as much into the backpack as she could. She searched another room and found some sunglasses. _Perfect! _

But something bothered her. Why had the people who abandoned this place, left without taking any of their stuff with them? She soon learned the reason. They'd hadn't left. They had been killed. She found their bodies in a third room. There were about a dozen of them. All male, from the ages of nineteen to twenty-nine, and all with a signal shot to the head.

She felt a lump rise in her throat. _ I need to get out of here._ She turned to run back outside, when she heard a voice. It sounded like it was coming from below her. She dropped to the floor and pressed her ear to the ground.

"...they'll be here. Don't worry." The voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. She sounded put out.

"Why did you bring the kid?" asked a male voice. "What use is he to us?"

"This is her brother."

"Oh. I see. And you're sure they'll come for him?"

"Of course they will! What kind of people do you take them for?"

"Don't take that tone with me, River! You know who I am and you know what I'm capable of."

"Yes, sir." said the woman, River, suddenly sounding very afraid.

"Now, our spy, is he in place?"

"Yes. Although he doesn't know it. All he knows is that the woman he loved was taken away from him and he will do anything to get her back and to make the others pay."

The man chuckled. "Good. Once he's out lived our usefulness, kill him."

"Yes, sir."

The young woman didn't know what was going on, but she knew that someone was in grave danger. She had heard enough. She was about to get up, when a muffled whimper caught her attention.

"Quiet!" shouted the woman.

"I want my mummy." The young woman felt her stomach tighten. A child! A boy, no more than four or five by the sound of it. She had to help him! But how?

"I said be quiet!" the woman shouted again, and the young woman heard a sharp slap. She hissed as the little boy began to cry.

"There's no need for that." said the man. "Taking out your angry on the boy's sister, on him, eh?"

The woman sniffed. "You have no idea. I hate her with a passion and I hope she rots in hell."

The young woman got to her feet. She had to do something. She couldn't just let them hurt a little boy like that, but she knew better than to act rashly. She had to think things through first. _Now, their voices were coming from below me, which means there must be a basement, but where?_

She searched but didn't find any door that led to a basement. Then she notice the rug and she had a sudden thought. _Maybe..._ she went and moving the rug was rewarded by seeing what appeared to be trap door. It opened without a sound, and when she peered down she saw an old ladder leading from the door downwards.

She descended slowly as not to make a sound and draw any attention to herself. She soon felt her feet hit the floor. Unfortunately, the ladder was wide out in the open of the room, but as fortunate would have it, both of the people whom she had heard talking had their backs with it and didn't notice her. She quickly ducked behind an old couch.

She cautiously peered over the edge and saw the little boy sitting on it. He had tears running down his cheeks and looked like he hadn't eaten for several hours. Both of the people weren't paying an attention to him anymore. They seemed to be having an argument of some sort.

The boy rubbed his eyes and saw the young woman. His eyes widened and she quickly put her finger to her lips. She opened the backpack and handed him an energy bar. He eagerly took it and she held out her hand to him, which he didn't hesitate to take.

She picked him up and carried him back to the ladder. He seemed fairly smart for his age for he remained perfectly silent and didn't say a word. She put him down, took the backpack off, and put him on her back. "Hold on tight." she whispered and he nodded his little head.

She quickly, but quietly climbed up. Once back to the ground floor, she put the boy down. "I have to go back and get my backpack. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay." She gave him a friendly smile which he returned. She hurried back down, snatched the backpack and saw up in a few seconds. Neither the man nor the woman had moved as they were still arguing.

The young woman quickly closed the trap door and covered the rug over it. "Now, then what's your name?" she asked the little boy.

"Tony. Can you take me to my mummy?"

She nodded. "I'll try." Just then she heard a shout from below and realized the boy's disappearance had been discovered. She desperately looked around and saw a small table against the wall. She ran over to it and moved it over the trapdoor.

"Come on!" she picked Tony back up and ran outside. The little boy winced in the bright sunlight. "Oh, sorry!" She took off her sunglasses and put them on him. They were too big, but they managed to stay on.

She took the energy bar, which he was still holding, unwrapped it and then handed it back to him. "There you go."

"Thanks."

Now that she had saved him, she didn't know what to do with him. She knew she had to find his mother, but how? She didn't even know where she was. It had seemed cruel at the time to leave him in the care of his kidnappers but now she wasn't so sure. She might have just doomed him to death.

Her arms began to ache with his weight, so she put him down and held his hand as he walked beside her. "I want my mummy."

"I know." she said softly. "We're going to find her. I promise." He smiled back at her so trustingly that it desperately hoped that she could fulfill that promise.

The boy's smile turned to look of puzzlement. "What's that noise?" She stopped walking and just stood still, listening, then she heard it. It was a strange sound, one she knew she had never heard before, yet it was so familiar. Somehow it called to her and found herself moving towards it.

Then out of nowhere it appeared. It looked like a tall blue box. Now she had never seen it in waking life, but she had seen it in her dreams often enough. She started at it as if just by looking at it she could make since of it.

Tony recognized it. "It's the flying blue box!" he said pointing and jumping up and down excitedly. She was just about to ask him what he meant. When she saw several, people emerge from inside. First came a young man and a woman hand in hand. Then an older couple followed by a young blond woman who looked enough like them to be their daughter, but what really caught her attention was the red headed woman who came out next.

She felt her jaw drop in surprise. "Donna." she whispered, but then the door opened again and a very familiar looking man with brown hair and a pin-stripped suit came out. None of the group noticed her or Tony.

"Now, where are.." began the older woman, but was instantly stopped by a yell.

"Mummy!" shouted Tony and the woman turned and saw him.

"Tony!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears of joy. They ran towards each other and she embraced him. "Tony, Tony!" The older man and the blond rushed forward and hugged him too.

"Daddy, Rosie!" he shouted excitedly. The rest of the group smiled at the sight, but the man in the pin-stripped suit was clearly puzzled.

"Now, how did he get here on his own?" The red head turned to saw something to him, but froze when she saw the young woman. Her jaw dropped and the young woman stifled a giggle and a wide grin spread across her face.

The red-head pulled on the man's sleeve. "What?" he looked her way and then turned to see what she was staring at. His eyes widened in disbelief, and shock.

"Hello, Dad!" she called and he finally found his voice.

"Jenny?"

_Author's Note: Yay! I think his just might be my favorite chapter so far. So what do you think? When did you figure out it was Jenny? I had at first planned on writing this chapter from the Doctor's POV, but decided to make it Jenny's instead. Question: How do you think Jenny and Rose will get along? Answer: Well, keep reading and find out!_


	8. Chapter 7 Warnings

_Disclaimer:_ _Rose claims that she is miserable with the Human Doctor, so I have rescued her and reunited her with the real Doctor. Take that, BBC!_

Chapter 7- Warnings

The Doctor just stared at his daughter in utter confusion. "But...but you died! I saw you." Donna rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, she obviously isn't dead now, is she? Looks like she is like you after all." Donna stepped towards Jenny and wrapped her in a big hug. "It is so good to see you!"

Jenny laughed. "It's great to see you again too, Donna!" She smiled at the Doctor. "Dad." The Doctor's look of confusion was replaced by one of delight. "Hello, Jenny." He pulled his daughter into a tight embrace and they both began to laugh.

They slowly pulled away from each other. She looked around at the other people whom she didn't know. "Where's Martha?"

"Not here." answered Donna. "But I know she'd be pleased to hear that you're still alive."

Jenny nodded. "So, who are all these people?"

Jackie, Pete, and Rose were still fawning over Tony and entirely missed the exchange between the Doctor, Jenny, and Donna. Amy and Rory were staring at Jenny in bewilderment, wondering who she was and where she came from.

Rose looked over at the Doctor to smile at him and noticed Jenny for the first time. "Who's she?" she asked, her curiosity aroused. Her question caught Jackie and Pete's attention and they turned to look at Jenny. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but Tony beat him to it.

"She found me!" he exclaimed. "She took me away from mean people and she gave me food!" Jackie instantly threw her arms around Jenny's neck, catching her by surprise.

"Thank you!" Jackie gushed. "I really can't tell you how grateful I am!"

"Both of us." added Pete, shaking her hand.

"Yes, thank you." put in Rose, gratefully.

"You're welcome."

The Doctor cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention back to him. "Well, I guess I should introduce everyone. Jenny, you already know Donna, and you've met Tony. This is Jackie and Pete Tyler, Tony's parents. This Rory Williams and his wife Amy," he said turning to each of the different people as he introduced them, "and this is Rose Tyler, Tony's older sister and a...very good friend." He didn't know how else to introduce her. He didn't notice the look on the startled look on Jenny's face when he said "Tony's older sister". She remembered what the woman, River, had said and decided to warn Rose. "Everyone this is Jenny, my daughter."

If he had been hoping for a big reaction, he certainly got it. "What!" Jackie, Pete, Amy, and Rory looked back and forth between the Doctor and Jenny in complete shock. Rose was the only one who wasn't entirely shocked.

Shortly after being reunited with the Doctor, Donna had told her about their adventures together and had told her all about Jenny. The Doctor never mentioned her and Rose knew it was because it must be a painful topic for him. But like the Doctor and Donna, she had thought Jenny was dead. Now, she was surprised to see her alive, but pleasantly so.

"How...how can she be your daughter?" asked Jackie at last. She sent a quick glance in Rose's direction but just as quickly looked away again. Rose knew what her mother was thinking. Jenny was obviously too old to be her daughter, so Jackie felt jealous for her daughter's sake to think that the Doctor might have had a child by another woman, even if it seemed like it had happened before he had even met Rose. "Who's her mother?" she demanded.

"Well, that depends on what your definition of 'mother' is." The Doctor could feel Jackie, Pete, Amy, and Rory giving him queer looks. Rose and Donna both had hands covering their mouths, trying not to laugh. He gave Rose a mischievous wink. "If by 'mother' you mean a female parent, then I would have to say no one is. If you mean, on the other hand, a person who makes up half of the offspring's genetic code, then the answer is me."

It was the thought of the Doctor being a mother that did it. Rose and Donna could not hold it in anymore and they were both on the ground laughing. The Doctor smiled. Making Rose and Donna laugh was one of the things he enjoyed most. The others stared at them as if they had gone mad.

"What on earth do you mean by that?" asked Amy. "Explain."

"A couple years ago, while Rose was still trapped in the alternate universe, Donna, Martha, and I landed on a planet. We hadn't meant to go there, but the TARDIS took us there anyway. Well, there was a war going on between a group of humans and members of a race called the Hath. Both sides had this sort of machine. What it did, was it would take a sample of someone's tissue and DNA and quickly create a full grown person, using the genetic code. That's what happened. The humans forced me to put my hand in this machine and viola! Jenny was made. So, you see biologically she's my daughter, but she wasn't born in the traditionally way. I am both Jenny's father and mother, biologically speaking."

Rose and Donna had finally been able to stop laughing and got to their feet. "You knew about this?" Jackie asked Rose. She nodded.

"Donna told me the whole story shortly after I returned." She smiled at Jenny. "And I must say I am happy to finally met you."

Jenny smiled back. She decided she liked Rose. She seemed kind and Jenny was sure they would get along.

The Doctor smiled too. He was more pleased then he could say that his daughter and that the woman he loved were getting along.

"Wait a minute." said Rory. "If she is made up from your genetic code does, is she a Time Lord?"

The Doctor nodded. "Two hearts and everything."

"If she's your daughter," said Amy, "why haven't we met her before and why hasn't she been traveling with us?"

The Doctor sighed. "Because before today, I thought she was dead. While we were on that planet, I was able to create a truce between the humans and the Hath, but General Cobb, the human's leader didn't like that so he tried to shoot me, but Jenny..." here he smiled at his daughter, "got in front of me and took the bullet herself. I held her in my arms as she died. Now, I think it's her turn to explain how she's alive and how she got here."

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know really. I don't really understand it myself. I remember dying. Then I remembering waking up. There was this light..." she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Regeneration?" Rose suggested. "You did say she is a Time Lord."

"Could be," said the Doctor, "but she still looks the same."

"Hold on." said Rory. "What do you mean by regeneration."

"Time Lords have this ability," the Doctor explained, "that enables them to keep living. When we're dying, our body changes every single cell, and we become a new person. Our looks change, so do our personalities. We are entirely a new person, except we still have all our memories."

"So, you never die?" asked Amy, not sure whether to be appalled or amazed by that thought.

"Oh no! We can still die if we are killed before we can regenerate."

"So how many times have you regenerated?" asked Rory.

"This is my tenth form."

"Is that what happened to Jenny? She regenerated?" asked Amy.

"I don't think so." the Doctor answered, looking at Jenny. "For one thing, her looks didn't change. She looks the exact same as when I saw her last time. Plus, she did die. I can testify to that. Neither of her hearts were beating and she had no pulse."

"So what happened then?" asked Jackie.

"I honestly don't know."

"So what have you been up to?" asked Donna. Jenny smiled.

"Oh, seeing new worlds, fighting off the bad guys, saving the universe, and doing a lot of running. Love it all! Especially the running."

Rose laughed. "If we had any doubt before, it is absolutely certain now." The Doctor looked at her quizzically. "She's definitely your daughter. She's just like you."

Rory groaned. "That makes three of them then."

"Three?" asked Jenny, completely puzzled.

"Your dad has a human clone with his memories." Rose told her. "It's a long story. We'll explain later."

"Speaking of which," said Jackie, "you said you drugged him, Doctor. How long before he wakes up?"

"Three more hours." he answered.

"Now all we have to do is find River." said Amy.

Jenny stared. "River?" The way she asked made everyone turn and face her. "When I found Tony, there was a man and a woman arguing. The man called the woman River."

"Where was this?" the Doctor asked.

She gestured in the direction she had just come from. "It's an abandoned fort of some kind. It's about a mile or less that way. I think...there were a dozen bodies in there. I think this River and the man may have killed them."

"Did you catching anything else they said?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, quite a bit actually." she told them about what River and the man had said about a spy and some sort of plan. "There's more. River seemed scared of him."

The Doctor could tell that there was something else that Jenny was leaving out. "What else, Jenny? I need to know everything they said. It's important."

Jenny sighed. "She said," Jenny looked at Rose, "she said that she hates Tony's sister with a passion and that hopes that she rots in hell. I don't think you're safe." she added talking mainly to Rose.

Everyone grew suddenly still. The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "Alright. Donna, Jackie, Tony, and Rose, you stay here and keep an eye on the TARDIS and the human doctor is he wakes up early. Jenny will lead the rest of us to the fort to find River and this man."

Donna, Jackie, and Tony went back into the TARDIS, but Rose stayed where she was. Jenny turned and stared back towards the fort, Amy, Pete, and Rory right behind her. The Doctor started to go, but Rose stopped him. "I want to come with you."

He shook his head. "No, I need you to stay here."

"But..."

"Rose, please! You heard what Jenny said. River might try and hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of her."

The Doctor gave her a small smile. "I know you're not. You're my brave Rose, but I already lost you...once," he said catching himself, he had almost said twice. "I don't want to go through that again. If you stay here I know you'll be safe. So please, stay here for my sake?"

"Alright." she said, giving in. "But only because you have such a way with words."

He laughed. "Thank you." He turned to leave a second time, but she stopped him again.

"What now?"

Instead of answering, she just threw her arms around him. He returned the gesture. "Just be careful." she told him. "You weren't the only one hurting those two years."

He nodded, and they reluctantly parted. Rose went back to the TARDIS and turned to watch him leave. He saw her looking and waved. She waved back. "Please, be safe." she whispered.

_Author's Note: Sorry there's hardly any action. Don't worry. The next few chapters will be full of it. So, any theories on who River's cohort is? _


	9. Chapter 8 Helpless

_Disclaimer: I have successfully restored Donna's memory without killing her. Now, she is angry and has threatened vengeance against the BBC. They had better watch out!_

Chapter 8- Helpless

Rose restlessly paced back and forth in her room in the TARDIS. It looked exactly as it had when she had left it four years ago. The Doctor hadn't messed with it. It was as if he had some how known that she would one day return.

She threw herself down on her bed with a sigh. She hated being cooped up in the TARDIS like this. She knew the Doctor was only trying to keep her safe, but she never felt safer than when she was by his side.

No, it wasn't her own safety she was worried about, it was his. It wasn't that he couldn't look after himself, but he was so heroically selfless that he would sacrifice himself to save a complete stranger without a second thought. While Rose loved him for this, she was afraid that one day it would actually get him killed.

There was something else that bothered her. The Doctor had been acting...strange lately. She hadn't noticed it at first, but know she could pin point an exact time when it had occurred. It had started two weeks ago. She saw it in the way he looked at her sometimes. He looked at her as if he were afraid he'd wake up from a wonderful dream. He looked at her as if she hadn't been traveling with him for the last two years.

He also seemed to forgotten their adventures together since her return. No, forgotten wasn't the right word. He remembered them alright. He remembered Jackson Lake, Lady Christina, the water men from Mars, the return of the master, and everything that had happened since Amy and Rory joined them. No, he definitely remembered, but he seemed to remember it differently. He never came out and said it, but Rose could tell. He remembered it all, but as if Rose hadn't been there. _Not just me, _she realized now, _but Donna too. _

A knock on the door, brought Rose out of her revery. "Come in." Donna opened the door and entered the room.

"What to talk?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I could use someone to talk to. Anyone but my mum that is. Right now, she...she just wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I completely understand." said Donna. "My mum's the same way. Every since I began traveling with the Doctor, she hasn't been able to understand what's going on in my life."

"And you feel like you can't talk to the Doctor about certain things." said Rose. "Personal, girlish things."

"Exactly!" said Donna. "He's a great guy and all but there are certain things you can't tell him. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"The Doctor."

"What about him?"

"It's just..." Rose hesitated, unsure how to put it. "Does he seem different...no different is not the right word. He's still the same, but doesn't it seem like he's been acting a little strangely this last two weeks or so?"

Donna slowly nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed it to, but I don't know what it is. Any ideas?"

"It's...it's like...to him my return never happened. You know what I mean? It's like I haven't been traveling with you two for the the last two years. Actually...it's like...in his memory you weren't either. It's like you traveled with him for a time and then...suddenly you weren't. It's like he spent all that time alone until Amy and Rory and then suddenly two weeks ago we appeared out of nowhere. He doesn't say it, but I can tell, just by the way he looks at us some times. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes." Donna said softly. "That's exactly what it is. I thought that's what it was, but I thought I might just be imagining things. Do you think something's happen to him?"

"I don't know." said Rose, miserably. "But we need to talk to him about it when he gets back." Donna nodded in agreement.

"So," asked the Doctor as he caught up with Jenny, "this man River was talking to, what did he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look at his face, but he has light toned skin and just a little shorted than you. That's all I can tell you."

"Hmmm...well, we should definitely be wary of him. Anyone who scares River Song is definitely not someone to be taken lightly."

"I still don't get what she wanted Tony for, though." said Amy. "Kidnapping just doesn't sound like River."

"They were going to use him as bait, to bring you all to them." said Jenny.

"Well, they're getting their wish." said the Doctor. "We're heading towards them now." Five minutes later the fort came into a view.

"This is it?" asked Amy, disbelievingly. "It looks...rundown."

"It is." said Jenny as she lead them inside and to the trapdoor. The table was still where she had left it and the quickly moved it out of the way. The Doctor bent and undid the trap door. They all jumped back, expecting River and her accomplice to pop out, but nothing happened.

"I'll go first." said the Doctor after a few seconds silence. He descended slowly and was sure that River and her accomplice would grab him before he hit the bottom, but they weren't there.

"It's okay." he called back up. "They're gone." Jenny, Pete, Rory, and then Amy came down one at a time.

"Where have they gone?" asked Jenny looking around. The Doctor shrugged. "Who knows?"

There was no doubt that the room was empty of life save for themselves. There were no places for River or anyone else to hide. The couch on which Tony had been sitting when Jenny had found him was the only thing other thing in the room.

"But how could they have gotten out?" asked Amy. "The only way out of this room is through the trap door and the table was on it."

"Could they still be here?" asked Rory, nervously. "Could they be...you know...invisible?"

"I highly doubt it." said the Doctor examining the walls of the room. "If they are," he added speaking up loudly, "why haven't they killed us by now?"

No reply came and he shrugged. "Oh, look at that!" He peered closer at what appeared to be an ordinary scratch on one of the walls. Jenny went over to him to see what he was looking at. She studied the scratch for a few seconds and then a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Oh, they're clever!" she exclaimed with delight and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Why? What is it?" the others came over for a closer look. The Doctor look out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at the scratch. They all jumped back as a door suddenly opened from the wall.

"It's a secret tunnel!" Jenny announced, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"But where does it lead?" asked Pete.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out." answered the Doctor as he lead entered the tunnel, the others close behind.

"This is how they most have gotten out." said Rory. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You think?" he asked, his tone sounded more like "Duh!"

The tunnel was fairly short and they soon found themselves back outside where they found two pairs of foot prints in the sand. The Doctor bent down to examine them. He pointed to one set. "Those are definitely River's. The others must belong to her accomplice."

Amy followed the path of the prints with her eyes and felt a lump rise in her throat. "Doctor." her voice held a note of panic and he looked up at her. "Unless I'm mistaken, their foot prints lead right back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor's head snapped back to the prints and saw that Amy was right. "We have to hurry. Run!" His tone brooked no time for argument, not that the others wanted to. They all ran as fast as they could, hoping too reach the TARDIS before it was too late.

"You think it's him, don't you?" asked Donna. She and Rose were keeping an eye on HD. He was still unconscious and it didn't look like he would wake up for another hour or so. Now that he was "asleep" and not yelling, sulking, or trying to sabotage the TARDIS, he looked so peaceful, and he looked exactly like the Doctor. Rose felt a pang of heart just looking at him.

"What?" she turned towards her friend. She could have sworn that sometimes that Donna could read her mind.

"The spy. You think it's him."

Rose sighed. "I hope it isn't, but I am pretty sure it is. I mean, you heard what Jenny said? From River's description, who else could it be?"

"She also said that he doesn't know." Donna pointed out.

"But does that make it any better?" asked Rose. "An unknowing spy is just as dangerous as a knowing one."

Donna nodded reluctantly. "Unfortunately."

Rose smiled at her sadly. "Unfortunately." she agreed.

Donna put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but they both looked up startled when they heard a familiar noise. It was sound the TARDIS made it when it landed...or took off.

They made a dash for the control room, expecting to see the Doctor and the others back from their inspection, but they were not there. Jackie was holding a sleeping Tony and looking puzzled and startled.

"What did you do?" demanded Rose, starting to panic.

"Nothing." said Jackie. "I had just finished singing Tony to sleep when it started makin that noise." she noticed that her daughter and Donna were suddenly looking very pale. "Is it supposed to do that?" she asked.

They mutely shook their heads. Donna ran over to the console. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Rose ran over to the door. It wouldn't it open. "No, no, no, no, no! NO!" She banged her first on the door, frantically trying to get it open.

"What's happening?" asked Jackie suddenly feeling very afraid. She pulled Tony closer to her.

Rose turned to look at her, tears beginning to stream down her face. "The TARDIS is taking off. It's leaving the Doctor and the others behind.

The Doctor and the others arrived back to the TARDIS in time to see it taking off. "No!" but it was too late. Even as he shouted the word, the TARDIS vanished and was gone. There was nothing he could do.

He stared at the spot where it had been, in shock and fear, but not for himself. "Rose." he whispered the name, knowing that she was now in danger.

"Why?" asked Rory. "Why would they leave us like that?"

"They didn't." answered the Doctor, still staring at where the TARDIS had been. "The TARDIS does that sometimes. Sometimes she takes off and goes wherever she wants and is beyond anyone's control, even mine. I don't know why."

"You mean this has happened before?" asked Pete.

The Doctor nodded. "That's how we ended up on the planet where Jenny was...born. But this is only the second time that she's taken off without me. The first time it wasn't actually the TARDIS' fault as someone had created a machine that ended up prohibiting the TARDIS from landing."

"I remember that." said Amy.

"Where was I?" asked Rory. "I don't remember that."

"You weren't there." Amy told him. "That was after you had been killed and erased from my memory, but before you came back."

"Anyway," said the Doctor, "this is the first time that the TARDIS has left me behind of her own accord. But why?"

"We'll be alright, Dad." said Jenny. "We can take care of ourselves."

"It's not us I'm worried about." he told her finally turning around and looking at the others. "It's them. Rose, Donna, Jackie, and Tony are in the TARDIS, and I have a feeling that they are in terrible danger and I can't protect them."

Amy had never seen the Doctor look so helpless. She had seen that man face a whole legion of Daleks, Cyberman, and who know how many other races and he had not shown one once for fear. She had thought that he wasn't afraid of anything. But now she realized that she was wrong. There was thing he was afraid of, losing those he cared about, losing Rose.

"We'll find a way." said Jenny firmly. "Besides," she gave him a smile, "you're no the only Time Lord anymore. There are two of us now."

He tried to smile back but it felt fake. Here he was stranded in the middle of the desert without the TARDIS and without Rose while the fate of an uncountable amount of universes was at stake.

_Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! I'm still getting into the swing of things with my classes. Anyways, hope this chapter makes up for it! Keep reviewing. So anyone have any theories on who River's accomplice is and why he's helping her? _


	10. Chapter 9 New Developments

_Disclaimer: River Song is officially dead. She was in an "accident" involving sharks, crocodiles, and a whole lot of gunpowder. _

Chapter 9- New Developments

"Take us back! Take us back right now!" tears flowed unhindered down Jackie's face. "We can't leave them behind!"

Rose looked at her mother, tears also in her eyes. "We can't." said Donna. "When the TARDIS gets like this, no one, not even the Doctor, can control her."

A sob broke loose from Rose's throat and she allowed herself to collapse to the floor, her back to the door. Donna went to her and wrapped her arms around her and the two women held each other as they both cried.

"What do we do?" asked Rory. "We can't just sit here and do nothing." The Doctor didn't answer because he didn't know how.

"Doctor?" asked Amy. He just shook his head helplessly.

"Why did the TARDIS do this?" asked Jackie.

"Who knows?" said Donna.

Rose paced listlessly back and forth. She stopped so suddenly, that Jackie and Donna looked at her in concern.

"Donna?" Rose spoke as one who has the beginnings of an idea.

"Yeah?"

"Does Amy have her mobile with her?"

Donna grinned. "Yes, she does!" Donna grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Come on, Dad!" said Jenny, encouragingly. "If anyone can think of something, it's you."

"I can't, Jenny. I just can't!"

"What's that noise?" asked Pete and the others all listened.

"Oh, that's just my...mobile!" cried Amy excitedly. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Donna!"

The Doctor put his hand out. "Let me talk to her." Amy handed him the phone.

"Donna?"

"Hello, Doctor!"

"Donna, is Rose there?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then the most beautiful voice he had ever heard came on. "I'm here, Doctor."

"Thank goodness! Are you alright?"

"Well, we're a little shook up, but we're all okay. How are things back there?"

"We're doing fine, except for being stuck in the middle of the desert, that is. Where are you?"

"Besides the TARDIS? I don't know. I think we're still in the vortex as she hasn't appeared to have landed anywhere yet."

"Hmmm..."

"What do you think happened, Doctor? Why would the TARDIS leave without you?"

"There's only one reason I can think of at the moment."

"Which is?"

"Rose," he said softly, "you know I love you right? I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I know that, Doctor." her voice sounded so trusting. "I never doubted that, but what has that got to do with the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS is programmed to keep its passengers from danger. If she senses a threat she will take off. So, you're safe now. The TARDIS is protecting you."

"But that means that you're not! You are still in danger! Doctor, what is it? Tell me!"

He sighed. "I wish I knew. I love you." he hung up and handed the phone back to Amy.

"Doctor?" Rose sighed in frustration as she handed Donna her phone back. "He hung up on me!"

"What did he say?" asked Jackie. "Is everyone alright?"

"They're fine...for now."

"For now? What do you mean 'for now'?" Jackie demanded.

"He said the TARDIS is programmed to protect her passengers. If she believes there is a threat, she will take off. She's keeping us safe, but that unfortunately means that the others are still in danger."

Jackie and Donna looked horrified. "What danger?" asked Donna.

Rose shook her head sadly. "He didn't know."

"At least I don't have to worry about my family." said Pete, feelingly greatly relieved. "They're safe." The Doctor looked at him, but then quickly looked away. "They are safe, aren't they, Doctor?"

"Yes, for now."

"What do you mean?" Pete demanded.

The Doctor sighed. "The TARDIS is keeping them safe from any threats from the outside, but it can't really protect them from any inside threats."

"Inside threats?" asked Amy. "Like what? You can't really expect then to turn on each other do you?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" asked Rory, growing impatient and wishing the Doctor would give them some straight answers for once.

"You seem to have forgotten that my human version is still on board the TARDIS."

"Yeah, but you drugged him." Amy pointed out. "He's unconscious."

"For now." said the Doctor. "Eventually, he will wake up."

Pete's eyes narrowed. "And? There's something else you're not telling us, Doctor." The Doctor didn't answer. "Doctor, this is my family we're talking about. I have a right to know."

"River." said Jenny.

"What?" asked Amy.

"River." repeated Jenny. "Her foot prints as well of those of her accomplice were leading towards the TARDIS, but where are they now? Not here, and there's nowhere to hide. Which means that they probably snuck on board the TARDIS before it took off."

"She." the Doctor corrected. "The TARDIS is a she, not an it."

"She." Jenny amended.

"But you said that the TARDIS can sense a threat!" said Pete. "If that's the case, she wouldn't have let them on board, right?"

"Who said anything about let?" said the Doctor. "The TARDIS denied them entry and then began to take off, so they teleported on board."

"Can they do that?" asked Amy.

"If you had asked me that several years ago, I would have said no way, but now, I'm not so sure. River is a smart woman and whoever her accomplice is, they more than likely found a way to do it."

"So, Jackie, Tony, Donna, and Rose are in the TARDIS, just floating through the vortex, with River and her accomplice hiding on board, waiting to do them harm." said Rory summing everything up.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Pete shouted, feeling both angry and panicky. "When you were on the phone with Rose, why didn't you tell her? They need to be warned."

"Because I was still working everything out." the Doctor stated in his defense. "I just now figured all this out during this conversation."

"Well, then call her back and tell her!"

The Doctor reached his hand out for the phone which Amy returned to him. He pressed the call back button. After a few rings, Donna picked up. "Doc..." she was suddenly cut off, and he felt his blood run cold as he heard Rose scream and Jackie cry out. "Help!" shouted Donna.

"Rose?" shouted the Doctor, panicking. "Rose! Donna!" The connection went dead. He swayed and nearly collapsed, but Jenny caught him.

"What happened?" Pete asked, suddenly going very pale.

The Doctor just shook his head and Amy her phone back. Then he began to sob.

"How did you get on board?" Donna demanded, glaring at River, who was holding a gun to her head. How Donna wished she could give her a good punch to the face, but unfortunately she, Rose, Jackie, and Tony were all tied various parts of the console.

"Oh, I teleported." River answered simply, not moving the gun.

"Impossible." said Rose. "It's impossible to teleport on board the TARDIS."

"Oh, I found away." River bragged, moving the gun from Donna to Rose.

"I think you mean _we _found away." said a familiar voice that sent chills down Rose's and Donna's backs. A man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The Doctor's two companions hissed and let out an intake of breath at the sight of him.

"You!" Donna accused, while Rose just glared at him in silence.

"Nice to see you too." he smiled. "Miss me?"

"Hardly."

"Who are you?" Jackie demanded.

The man just shrugged. "I have a lot of names. For a time I was known to the humans as Harold Saxon, but to the Time Lords and your friends, I am known as the Master."

"The Master?" Jackie stared at him in disbelief. "What kind of name is that?"

"The one I chose. Just as the Doctor chose his."

"Well, obviously the Doctor has humility. A quality you apparently lack."

"And you are obviously Rose's mother. I always wondered where she got that spunky quality."

"And proud of it!"

"Yes, nice chat." said River. "We do have a plan, Master. I suggest we finish it."

"Of course."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." River and the Master turned to see HD staring a them with a smug smile on his face. Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"But aren't you on their side?" asked Donna.

"You're _working_ for us!" objected River.

"No, I am most certainly not!" he announced, sounding quite offended by the mere suggestion.

"But you're the human/metacrisis Doctor!" said the Master.

HD turned and glared at him. "No, I am not. I'm no more human than you are. Technically speaking."

"Then you're the real Doctor?" asked Rose, staring at him in hope and wonder. "How did you get here?"

"Well, yes and no." he said giving her the bright smile that she knew and loved. "Yes, I am the Doctor, but not one that you know."

_Author's Note: I bet you're all going "what?" Well, continue reading! And of course review as always. _


	11. Chapter 10 Past, Present, and Future

_Disclaimer: The Master has returned! He will destroy you all unless you give me the Doctor._

Chapter 10- Past, Present, and Future

"Please put that down." asked the other Doctor. River had her gun aimed at his chest and it was making him far from comfortable. "I hate guns."

"I know." she said, obviously having no intention to do as he asked. The Master just grinned in apparent delight.

"Well, well. If it isn't _that _Doctor!" he laughed manically. "I wondered if you were going to show up. You always are; poking your noise in other people's business which have nothing to do with you."

"Excuse me," said other Doctor in a huff, "but this is too my business, as you well know. I can't let you just go around and change time lines and history, especially my history..._again_!"

The Master's grin only grew wider. "What makes you think you will succeeding in stopping us this time? You haven't before."

"First off, I wouldn't exactly say you have succeeded either. Every time the two of you rewrite history the way you want it, Fate steps in and although it doesn't necessarily fix the all the changes, it does keep giving me back the one thing you are always trying to snatch away."

Just then the TARDIS tilted knocking River and the Master off their feet, causing River to drop her gun, which the other Doctor promptly picked up. River and the Master were soon back on their feet, but the other Doctor had the gun aimed at them. "I thought you didn't like guns." said River.

"I don't. I won't kill you, but I won't hesitate to shoot you some place painful if you don't do as I say. Now, untie my companions." Neither River nor the Master made any movement to obey. "NOW!"

River ran over the console and untied first Donna, then Jackie, Tony, and finally Rose. River looked like she would much rather slap her rather than untie her.

"Now, then." said the other Doctor once everyone was untied. He reached his hand out. "River, Master. Your teleport devices if you don't mind." They sighed and reluctantly hand them to him. "Good now," he gestured to a room and River and the Master promptly went in. "TARDIS, make the room secure and make sure they can't get out without my permission...or the permission of your Doctor. Thank you."

He clapped his hands. "Now then..." he paused seeing Rose and the others staring at him. "What?"

"You need to explain who you are and where you came from." Rose told him.

"Ah! Right. Of course. I probably should do that or you'd have absolutely no idea what's going on, correct?"

"Correct." said Rose, looking slightly amused.

"You said you are the Doctor," said Donna, "but not one we've met before."

"Well," he said drawing out the word, "that really depends on how you look at it."

"Are you the Doctor from an alternate universe?" asked Jackie.

"No. I guess you can say I'm from the future." They all started at him uncomprehendingly. He sighed. "I see this will take quite a bit of explaining. Please, sit." He sat down on the floor. The others followed his example, Rose sitting across from him, while, Donna and Jackie were on either side of her.

"History can be rewritten, and unfortunately it has been. Multiple times."

"Your history." Rose guessed.

He nodded. "And yours. Rose, have you ever felt like fate was against us? That it was doing everything in its power to keep us apart?"

"Yes. I think I even told you something like that once."

"Well, your right and wrong. There is something, or I should say some_one_, who is determined to separate us, but it isn't fate. In fact, seems to want us together. You see, originally you were never trapped in the alternate universe."

"I wasn't?"

"No. You were with me when I met Donna. You were there the whole time traveling with Martha and me. In fact, it was you, not Martha, that traveled the Earth for a year when the Master had taken over the world. You convinced Jack to stay and travel with us. Martha stayed too. So it became the five of us, You, Donna, Martha, Jack, and me all traveling together. It soon became the six of us when after Jenny joined us."

"But she was killed." said Donna. "We left the planet before she came back to life."

"Not originally." he told her. "Originally, Jack saw Cobb draw his gun to shoot me and took the bullet himself, but being Jack, he couldn't be killed."

"But if that's all true," said Rose, "what happened?"

He sighed. "River Song. Another change from what happened to you, but originally...I've been using that word a lot, haven't I? Well, anyway, originally we did not met her in the wrong order. The first time we met her, it was also her first time meeting us. At first she was all good and we got along with her great. Then came the Daleks in the sky and their reality bomb. Fortunately, we had a much earlier warning about what they were up to than you did. Mickey was the one to come back and warn us. We were able to stop them, before they moved the planets. Mickey didn't go back to the alternate universe after that, he stayed and traveled with us."

"Gosh," said Donna, "eight of us, then? Must have been crowded."

He chuckled. "Too bad you can't remember the parties we had. They were much better than the French's!" He fell silent for several seconds.

"I don't know what happened exactly," he said finally, "but after that River was never the same. She angered easily, became violent, and often directed both of those towards us, especially you, Rose. We couldn't do anything to stop her and when I tried getting into her mind, it didn't appear to have been tampered with. So we did the only thing we could, short of kill her that is, we left her behind on the same planet where we had first met her. We thought that was the last we would ever see of her. Boy, were we wrong!"

"What happened?" Rose asked her voice, barely above a whisper.

"We were at a party in the mid 3120s in Paris. I was talking to our host, a rather interesting young man I must say, when I felt it."

"Felt what?" asked the three women at once.

"A tremor. In time. No one else seemed to notice it, but I knew at once that someone had changed history. Now, you can only do that on purpose. History doesn't change on accident. I looked around for you guys, but the only one I found was Donna. At first I was afraid that something horrible had happened to the rest of you, that is I actually talked to Donna. What I found out shocked me!"

"Why?" asked Donna. "What did I say?"

"You had never met Rose. She had been trapped in an alternate universe along with Mickey and her family. Because of that Jack was back working with Torchwood, Martha was working with UNIT, and Jenny, we believed to be dead. At first I couldn't believe what Donna was telling me. I thought she was joking, but I soon came to realize that she was serious and that was how she remembered things."

"But how come you remembered how thing really happened?" asked Donna.

He shrugged. "I'm a Time Lord. That's how we are. We remember."

"You said history can't be changed on accident, so what happened?" asked Rose.

"I told Donna that it was time to leave and I started walking towards the TARDIS, but she told me that we had to find River."

"But I thought you said you left her behind on a different planet!" interjected Jackie.

"So I did, and so I remember it that way, but apparently Donna didn't, for there River was, acting as if nothing had happened and that she was still traveling with the two of us, but I could tell there was something false about her. History had just been changed, and although she tried to hide it, I could tell that wasn't ignorant of that fact. Now, when history changes only groups of people are ever aware of it: Time Lords and those who changed it."

"So, River changed history and she remembered it? What did she do?" demanded Jackie.

"She went back in time and sabotaged on of the levers at Torchwood, causing Rose to get trapped in that alternate universe."

"I bet she didn't tell you that!" said Donna, getting very angry.

"Oh, no! She wouldn't tell me anything. I eventually figured it all out myself. Unfortunately, I can't go back on my own personal time line or I would have gone back and saved Rose."

"But I'm here!" Rose pointed out. "So something had to have happened to bring me back."

He chuckled. "There, it would seem that fate was definitely against River. Now, when Rose got trapped in the alternate universe, the me that was there went it happened, since history was changed, didn't remember it happening differently. While when time passed for him and two years later, or rather three if you want to count the year that never was, it was you, not Mickey, that made contact and you were able to come back." He winked at her and she smiled at him.

"So, for me, all of a sudden I find myself back at that party as if nothing had happened and there you were. You remembered being trapped in the AU and coming back, but you didn't remember how thing were originally. Donna was there too. Jack, Martha, and Mickey weren't though, neither was Jenny. Neither was River, and boy was that a relief!"

He smiled in happiness, but that smile quickly disappeared. "But she soon changed history again."

"What!" exclaimed Donna. "What did she do this time?"

"Well, she met up with the Master and they changed how we met her. I don't know why or how, but they made it so that we kept meeting her in the wrong order. They also changed how we stopped the Daleks in the sky and their reality bomb. Because of these changes, the human/metacrisis Doctor was created. As a result you ended up getting your memory erased, Donna, and Rose stayed in the AU with the HD. I, or rather my other self, traveled alone of a time, regenerated, met Amy and Rory and traveled with them."

"What!" both Donna and Rose spoke at once. "But..."

"But why?" asked Rose. "Why would I stay with the HD when I had you?" He looked at her unhappily.

"Because at that time, my past self didn't tell you that he loved you, but the HD did."

"You...you..." Rose couldn't complete her sentence, as tears came to her eyes and she almost chocked. Donna put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

She and the other two women listened in silence as he went on to tell them about the universes' collapsing, his 12th regeneration and River, how they changed history being making sure Rose was never even born, his 9th, 10th, and 11th forms working together, and how everything came alright in the end.

They just sat their in silence, taking it all in. "Well," said Donna finally, "that certainly explains a lot. Especially about why the Doctor, excuse me, our Doctor's been acting so strange lately."

Rose didn't say anything and didn't even move. So he went over to her and whispered in her ear. "Am I forgiven?" She looked up at him and nodded and a smile spread across her face.

"Good!" he said smiling back. "Now, then I better help you all get back to your Doctor, then I can head on back to my Rose!"

"Just how far ahead in the future are you?" asked Donna.

"Spoilers."

"Say, where did the HD go?" asked Jackie, looking around. The future Doctor looked kind of sheepish.

"If you must know, I...um...I kinda stole his body...physically I am the HD, but mentally I am a Time Lord."

"You what?"

"Well, for some reason, my TARDIS wouldn't let me on here to help, so my soul went into the HD's body."

"How on earth did you do that?" asked Donna.

"They same way Cassandra did it to Rose and me. Remember that, Rose?"

She burst out laughing. "Yes! That was one of the funniest adventures we ever had. We didn't think so at the time, but now looking back on it, it was absolutely hysterical!"

"So, is the HD still in there?" asked Jackie looking him up and down.

The future Doctor nodded. "Yes, but once I go away, who knows what he'll do. He's still being used by River and the Master."

"Then stay in him for as long as possible!" said Jackie.

"I will. Now, then we need to find your Doctor and the others."

_Author's Note: Man, I can't tell you how many times I wrote and rewrote this chapter! I was trying so hard to write an explanation that wouldn't confuse you guys. I hope I succeeded. If I didn't, please let me know in a review and I'll try to unconfuse you if I can._


	12. Chapter 11 Life and Death

_Disclaimer: Amy has threatened to kill herself if you don't give me the Doctor. You wouldn't want to be responsible for her death, would you?_

_Author's Note: The present Doctor will be referred to as the Doctor, while the one from the future will be FD. _

Chapter 11- Life and Death

Amy's phone rang again and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Amy? Let me talk to the Doctor."

"Rose!" The Doctor's head snapped around to focus on Amy.

Rory's and Jenny's eyes widened with relief, while Pete choked back tears of joy. The Doctor felt hope and joy surge through him.

"Are you alright? All of you?" Amy asked.

"We're fine, Amy, all of us.. Now let me talk to the Doctor. It's very important."

Amy handed the phone to the Doctor, which he promptly snatched up. "Rose?"

"Hello, Doctor."

"Thanks goodness, you're alright. What happened?"

"It was River and the Master. They somehow teleported themselves onto TARDIS."

"But what happened after that? Are they still there? Rose, how did you get out of their clutches?"

"They're...locked up in one of the rooms. It's rather difficult to explain. Now, are you still in the desert?"

"Yes, but we..."

"Good. We have a plan to get you out and to meet up with you all. Just stay put."

"Rose, what.."

"Gotta go. I love you!"

"I love you too, but what on earth..."

"Can't explain now. See you soon! Bye!"

"Rose...Rose?" the Doctor sighed with frustration. "She hung up on me!"

"So, what is exactly is this plan for getting them back?" asked Jackie as her daughter finished speaking with the Doctor. FD and Rose shared a secret smile.

"Make the second call." he told her, while he concentrated on fly the TARDIS. She nodded and dialed the number.

"Freeze!" Captain Jack Harkness had absolutely no intention of doing so and kept on running. He flinched as a bullet whizzed past his left ear. _That was close!_

He knew it that he could just end this chase right here and now and let the police shoot him and kill him. Then they would think he was dead, and he could go free. But dying and then coming back to life is a very painful process and one that Jack had plenty of experience with. He hated going through it and would rather prolong the inevitable. But if he got caught, it would be a long stint in jail followed by death by lethal injection. Jack weighed the two options. A quick and hopefully painless shot to the head vs. a very slow and very pain death by poison? _Shot, it is._

He slowed down and started limping, trying to make the police think that he had injured himself, but was still on the run. _And all this for a crime I didn't commit._

He continued to move forward and then he felt it a bullet to, not his head, but to the heart. He fell to the ground and groaned, blood rushing from both the wound and his mouth. He closed his eyes knowing that the pain would soon be over and that he would wake up, alive and unhurt. Several agonizing minutes pasted, as his senses slowly faded. Then everything went black and he knew no more.

The first sensation Jack felt on returning to life was that of his cell vibrating, and he was suddenly glad he hadn't left it in ring mode. He didn't want the police answering his phone. Then he felt that he was being lifted. Then he was set down. _Slam!_ He realized that he had been put in the trunk of the polices' car.

He groaned. Now how was he to get out of here. His phone continued to vibrate, and he slowly drew it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen to see who was calling. He sighed and then flipped it open.

"Donna?" he whispered.

"Rose, actually. Listen, we need your help."

"That's good to know, but right now I could use some help myself."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because right now I am in the trunk of a police car...and they think I'm dead. I don't want them to discover how wrong they are."

"Police?" he heard the concern in her voice. "Jack, what happened?"

"I hardly know. All I do know is that five people were murdered and I was framed for it. Now, can you guys help me out or not?"

"As a matter of fact, the help I called to ask of you requires that you be somewhere else. So, yes, we can...if you want to help us that is."

"Sounds good to me whatever it is. Now, what do I do?"

"Do you have your vortex manipulator with you?"

"Of course."

"Good. We need you to use it."

"Rose, it's broken, remember? The Doctor made sure of that with his sonic screw driver. If it were working I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

There was a pause on the other end, and Jack could distinctly hear Rose whispering with someone else.

"If we tell you how to fix it, will you help us out?"

"Anything for old friends."

"Good. Now, there is too much explain and too little time to explain it, but we will later, I promise, but for right now, I need you to listen carefully and do exactly what I tell you to, got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, my dad, and a girl named Jenny are all trapped on a desert planet. Donna, my mum, a...um..a friend, and I are stuck in the TARDIS, which is suspended in the vortex and won't land anywhere."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"We need you to teleport to the desert planet, find the others, and teleport them back to Cardiff. Think you can do that?"

"Once you tell me how to fix my vortex manipulator and give me the coordinates I need, yes."

"Alright. Just enter the following numbers... 749...832...115...Got it?"

"Got it!" He smiled as the manipulator whirled back to life. "It's working!"

"Oh, and when you've gotten them back to Cardiff, call."

"I will. Now the coordinates?"

"Um...676895, those are the coordinates for the planet. 442234, that's for Cardiff. Good luck."

"Thanks!" Jack pressed the right numbers, and as he vanished, he chuckled when he imagine the looks of the policmen's faces when they saw the empty trunk.

"Did she say what the plan is?" asked Rory. The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"Well, whatever it is," said Amy, "I hope they do it fast. It's hot out, I'm hungry and thirsty, and I'm sure you all are too."

"Maybe we should-" Jenny began, but stopped. They all heard it. A strange noise. They turned in the direction they thought it was coming from, but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Captain Jack Harkness appeared.

"Whoa!" he cringed. "I forgot how painful that can be!" Then he saw the others starting at him. "Doctor! Long time no see!"

"Jack!" The Doctor smiled, but then it turned into a look of confusion. "How did you get here?" Jack pointed to the vortex manipulator on his wrist. "I thought I made it so you couldn't use that! And I told you..."

"I know, I know! But Rose called."

"Rose?"

"Yeah, she told me how to fix this and then gave me the coordinates to get here so that I could get you guys and take you back to Cardiff."

"Cardiff? Why Cardiff?"

"I don't know. That's just what she told me. She promised to explain everything later."

"Who exactly is this? And how did he get here?" asked Rory, looking puzzled.

"This is a Captain Jack Harkness, a friend. He got here using a vortex manipulator."

"And what does that do?" asked Rory. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Exactly what its name suggests." said Jack, looking at Rory in such a way that it was obvious he thought him an idiot. "It manipulates the vortex, allowing its wearer to travel through time and space."

"Like the TARDIS." said Amy.

"Sort of. Except it isn't as gentle. One can get time travel sickness from the manipulator, which you don't get with the TARDIS."

"But how is it to take us all back?" asked Rory.

Jack held out his wrist. "Everyone place a hand on the manipulator." They all did and then they found themselves, feeling shaky and sick starting at a tall building.

"Cardiff." said Jack. "Home, sweet, home."

_Author's Note: Boy, it sure is get crowded with characters isn't it? Well, anyway, review!_


	13. Chapter 12 The Legend of Evara

_Disclaimer: Where is the Doctor! Give him to me or suffer the extreme penalty!_

Chapter 12- The Legend of Evara

"So this is Cardiff." said Amy, unimpressed as she looked around. "What now?"

"Rose told me to call when we got here." Jack answered. He pulled out the phone and dialed. "Hey. We're in Cardiff." He listened for a few seconds then hung up.

"What did she say?" asked Jenny.

"To wait."

"Wait? For what?" asked Rory.

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"Great." Rory grumbled.

"So, Doc," said Jack, "how about introducing me to everyone while we wait?"

The Doctor nodded. "Right. Sorry for not doing that earlier. Um, this is Pete, Rose's dad, this is Amy, her husband Rory, and Jenny..my... um...my daughter."

Jack's eyes widened. "Jenny? That Jenny? Donna and Martha told Rose and me that she died!"

"She did, but she came back to life...somehow."

"Regeneration?"

"Not likely. For one thing, she didn't change. For another, both her hearts weren't working. She actually did die."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"You guys lost?" The group whirled and turned to see the ugliest woman that any of them had ever seen, even the Doctor who had seen many ugly women during his travels across time and the universe. He involuntarily shuddered, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Not really." he said trying to be polite. "We're just waiting."

"For...?"

"Um...we don't really know." he admitted.

"You may not," the woman said, "but I do. You're waiting for me."

"You?" said Jack. "But we don't even know you!"

"Not yet." she smiled at him. Some how the smile only added to her ugliness and Jack grimaced. "But you will, Jack."

He started. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Oh, I know all of your names." She looked at each of them in turn and said their names. They stiffened and looked around, preparing to run.

"For shame, Mimi!" They looked up to see a much younger, and a much better looking, woman walking up to them. "Scaring them like that!"

Mimi blushed. "Sorry." she mumbled.

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to forgive, Mimi. She's not really as scary as she seems...unless of course you happen to get on her bad side." She smiled to reassure them.

"Um, who are you?" asked Amy.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me! My name's Orion. You've already met Mimi." The ugly woman waved.

"Now," said Orion, "I know you have very little reason to trust me as you just met me, but I'm afraid you're going to have to."

"Why?" asked Jenny, warily. She was certain that she had never seen this young woman before, but there was something about her that was so familiar.

"Because I'm the only way you can get back to your friends."

"What friends?" asked Amy, innocently.

Orion sighed. "Don't play games with me. You know who I'm talking about: Rose, Donna, Jackie, and Tony."

"How do you know that?" Pete demanded. "Are you in league with...with..._them_?"

Orion's face darkened. "If by _them_ you mean River Song and the Master, most certainly not! They are two of my worst enemies, and even assuming such a thing as an alliance between us, is the most insulting thing anyone can ever say or think about me."

"I believe you." said the Doctor, startling everyone. "But it would be helpful to know who exactly you know all this."

"I'm afraid I cannot say...at present." she answered. "All will be revealed before long, but you most come with me now."

"Wait a minute." said Jack. "I just remembered something. Rose said that there was a friend trapped on board the TARDIS. Someone besides herself, Donna, her mum, and Tony. Who was she talking about?"

"The only other person on board is the human/metacrisis doctor-" the Doctor began, but stopped short suddenly, scowling. "Surely, he can't be who she was talking about!"

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"Because he sabotaged the TARDIS and hit Rose." Amy told him.

"He did what!" Jack stared at the Doctor, who nodded. "But...he's you! How could we have...done that?"

"No clue." answered the Doctor.

"We really should be going." Orion insisted. The Doctor looked at her and noticed the urgent look in her brown eyes. He frowned. Those eyes...where had he seen them before?

"Alright." he said. "Let's go...where are we going exactly?"

"Follow me and you'll see." Orion told him. "Oh, and before I forget I was told to give you a message."

"What message?"

"Simply: this remember the legend of Evara."

The Doctor stared at her in surprise and wonder. "Who told you to tell me that?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Orion smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say."

She turned and walked towards the next building. The others quickly followed her. The Doctor looked quiet and thoughtful. "What is it, Dad?" asked Jenny. "What's the legend of Evara?"

"It's a myth." he said. "A fairytale. Something I was told when I was really young. I had forgotten about it...until now." 

"Well?" said Amy. "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"The legend states that long ago, a young Time Lord, Evara, accidentally killed a human. The man's mother, a witch, put a curse on Evara: she lost her ability to regenerate, another words she was mortal and no male Time Lord would have her for his wife. So Evara was forced to wed a human and bare his children. However, the witch made one small atonement. She predicted that one day, one of Evara's descendants would have more Time Lord blood than the rest, and that one day that descendant would become a full Time Lord. It's just a myth though."

"It is more than that." said Orion. "It is very real and very important."

"Why?" asked Jenny.

"You will see." she turned and gave the Doctor an encourage smile. "It will change your life, Doctor."

_Author's Note: So, hopefully you can guess what direction this is going in right? I am brilliant, aren't I? Anyway...so you do you think Orion is? Any guesses?_


	14. Chapter 13 Back Together

_Disclaimer: I own Orion, Mimi, and The Legend of Evara. Sadly, the rest belongs to the BBC. There I admitted it! **now goes off to a corner to cry**_

Chapter 13- Back Together

"So, how exactly we are planning on getting the others back to the TARDIS?" asked Rose as the FD fiddled with some of the instruments. He looked up as she spoke.

"First, let me ask you this, why did the TARDIS take off?" Rose could tell that he wasn't asking because he didn't know. He knew the answer alright, he was just checking to see how much she knew and understood.

"Because she sensed that there was some danger to us on that planet."

"Yes, but why then won't she land? Why stay suspended in the vortex?"

Rose thought about this. "Because the danger is still out there?" she guessed.

"Think about it, Rose." he pressed. "The TARDIS would not land someplace that she senses was dangerous. So that means..."

"That everywhere is dangerous?"

"Correct. Or more correctly, that she senses dangerous everywhere."

"But how can that be?" asked Rose. "I mean, surely that has to be at least one safe in place in the entire universe!"

"That's why I said she _senses._"

"You mean her sensors are wrong?"

"Sort of. The danger isn't actually outside, it's inside the TARDIS."

"Inside? But how...oh, the Master and River."

"Exactly!"

"But what are we going to do about it?"

"We remove the danger. We are going to get River and the Master off the TARDIS."

"But the only way to do that would be to throw them out of the TARDIS into the vortex! They'd be killed! The Doctor would never do that."

"I know and I'm not going to throw them into the vortex. Do you remember how they got here in the first place?"

"They teleported." 

"And that is how I am going to get them off the TARDIS. I am going to to teleport them someplace else."

"Well, that is certainly better than killing them, but wouldn't they just teleport back? And even if they didn't, they could still cause trouble."

"Normally, yes, but you see I have some friends that would be very willing to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't cause anymore trouble. They just have to contact me once they're ready."

"What friends? Are they like you? From the future I mean?"

"One future, yes."

"Can I meet them?"

"Oh, don't worry you will some day. They'll be in your future."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Amy, as she and the others followed Orion and Mimi to down town Cardiff. They had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"There." said Orion pointing to a tall building looming up in the distance. The Doctor and Jack instantly recognized it and both of them grimaced, but for two different reasons. Orion noticed and smiled sympathetically.

"I know." she said. "This place has bad memories for you both, but don't worry, we won't be staying here long."

"Why?" asked Jenny, sending her father a questioning look. "What is that place?"

"Torchwood." he replied, reluctant to take one more step.

"Oh." said Pete. "So that's what it looks like from the outside."

"And what is Torchwood?" asked Rory.

"It used to be an organization dedicated to studying alien life forms and technology." answered the Doctor. "It's there that Rose ended up getting trapped in the alternate universe for two years."

"Ah." said Amy, suddenly understanding his dislike for Torchwood.

"I use to work there." Jack said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Amy, Rory, and Jenny looked at him in surprise.

"It was after Rose...was trapped." he explained, his voice back to normal, but the Doctor could tell that he was struggling to remain calm. "Then...bad things happened. I haven't been back...in a long time, and I don't want to."

"I'm afraid you'll have to," said Orion, "that is if you want to get back to the TARDIS. If not, you can stay in Cardiff."

"Come on, Jack." said the Doctor. "Come with us. We won't be here long." Jack sighed and then nodded. "Good."

They entered the building and made their way to the top floor. The Doctor winced when they entered the room. "This is where it happened." No one needed to ask him what he was talking about. Jenny gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"You care about her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. The Doctor nodded.

"More than anyone will ever know."

"Well, you got her back." Jenny smiled comfortingly at him.

"Yeah, I got her back, but right now she's in the TARDIS, in trouble, and I need to get back to her. That's the only reason I'm here."

"Who you talking to?" Amy asked Orion, noticing that she had pulled out a mobile and was talking to someone on the other end.

"We're ready." Orion said into the phone, ignoring Amy's question. She closed the phone. "Got the rope, Mimi?"

The other woman nodded. "You bet I do." she held them up for everyone to see.

"Rope?" asked Rory. "What do we need rope for?"

Mimi winked at him. "You'll see."

FD hung up his phone and smiled at Rose. "Time to say goodbye to our...unwelcome guests, don't you think?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes, please!"

"Oh, and you might want to wake Donna, Tony, and your mum." he added.

There was a sudden flash of light and the everyone, with the exception of Orion and Mimi, gasped in astonishment and dismay when the Master and River appeared out of thin air. They had barely had time to ask what the mean of this was, when Mimi and Orion both moved with surprise speed and pounced on the two enemies and in a matter of seconds the Master and River were bound and gagged.

"There!" said Orion. "Now, they can't cause anymore trouble."

The Doctor was about to ask what was going on, when a very familiar, and a very welcome, noise reached his ears.

"It's the TARDIS!" cried Amy in delight, and in a few more seconds the TARDIS was standing before them. No sooner had it appeared than the doors were flown open and Rose rushed out and straight into the Doctor's open arms.

They laughed and cried and continued to hold each other. "Are you okay?" Rose finally managed to ask. He reluctantly let her go.

"Now that we're back together." he answered, giving her that grin that she loved so much. She laughed and the two shared a quick kiss.

"Well, that was certainly one big adventure!" said Donna stepping out of the TARDIS and smiling at the others. "And I must say I am so glad to see you all!"

Jackie and Tony emerged from the ship and the group spent a few minutes greeting and hugging each other.

"Hello, Donna!" said Jack giving her a big bear hug and she laughed.

"Hello, Captain Jack!"

"You!" The others turned to see Pete glaring angrily at the FD. "Why I should-"

"Oh," said Rose quickly. "That isn't the HD, Dad. He's the Doctor, well a future one."

The Doctor looked at the FD and back at Rose. "What?" that was all he could think of to say.

_Author's Note: Yeah, everyone is finally back together! But is isn't over yet. They still have to stop the universes from collapsing._


	15. Chapter 14 Odd Occurrence

_Disclaimer: I own the air that I breathe. So there!_

Chapter 14- Odd Occurrence

"So," said the Doctor looking at his future self, "let me see if I understand this correctly, you're from an alternate future and you've come back to help us by going into the human doctor's body?"

"Yep." said the FD happily. "Unfortunately, once I leave this body, he'll go back to wanting to sabotage all your efforts to stop the universes from collapsing."

"Then stay with us until we're done!" said Donna. "Please, we could really us your help."

"Of course!" said FD. "Help. The one word I can never resist."

The others went about their respective duties and chores on board the TARDIS, but the Doctor followed the FD. He looked around to make sure the others went listening. "I have a few questions."

"Yes?"

"First off, it was you, wasn't it? You were the one who told Orion to remind me about the Legend of Evara."

"Correct."

"Why?"

FD sighed. "It is more than just a legend. It really happened, although different then the legend tells it. Legends always get changed in the retelling. Other than that, the rest you have to discover for yourself."

The Doctor knew FD wasn't going to tell him anything more on that subject, so he decided to change it. "Who is Orion?"

"You'll discover that too." He grinned at seeing the frustrated look on the Doctor's face. "Spoilers, you know."

"So, Doctors!" Jack called getting their attention. "How exactly are you planning on stopping the universes from collapsing?"

FD smiled. "Very intelligently."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Obviously. You guys are the Doctor we're after all."

"Wow!" said the Doctor, a huge grin on his face. "Was that an actual compliment? And from Captain Jack Harkness no less!"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Jack grumbled. "It just gives you a big ego."

"Oh, don't worry, Jack." said Rose. "No one will ever have a bigger ego than you."

Everyone laughed, while Jack's face turned bright red. "Thanks, Rose. I can't tell you how much that hurts."

"Oh, come on, Captain!" said Donna giving him a playful slap on the arm. "You need to learn how to laugh at yourself."

Jack winced, rubbing his arm. "But seriously, how are we going to stop the universes from collapsing. It does sound tricky."

"Not as tricky as you think." said FD. "You already stopped one from collapsing, now all you need to do is spark a chain reaction that will effect all the rest."

"But isn't that impossible?" asked Amy. "I thought that what happened in one universe, couldn't effect any of the others."

"Daleks in the sky." said Rose, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" asked Amy.

"The Daleks. They created a reality bomb. All thought it originated in our universe, it was effecting them all."

"Exactly!" said the Doctor. "The same thing goes with the crack in time."

"But how did you stop the Daleks from destroying all the other universes?" asked Rory.

"We stopped them from setting off the bomb and destroyed it before they could." answered Jack. "But wouldn't the time in crack be more complicated since you closed it _after_ it had already done some damage?"

"Sort of." said FD. "It's actually less complicated than you would expect, especially if you're saving all of them at once instead of one at a time, which is much more complicated."

"So what do we do?" asked Rose.

"Create a multidimensional explosion that will counteract against the crack in time." FD answered.

"That's impossible." said the Doctor.

"No, it's not. You only think that because it's never been done before...well, in your time anyway."

"The explosion part sounds pretty simple." said Jack. "It's the multidimensional part that gets me."

"That would take at least a dozen Time Lords," said the Doctor, "which we do not have!"

"Actually it wouldn't take any more than four." said FD.

"Yeah, but we only have two!" put in Rory. "You and the Doctor."

"Technically you can't count me as a full Time Lord since I am in the human doctor's body."

"Oh, great! We only have _one_ Time Lord then!" said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"No, we've got Jenny."

"You can't count her as a Time Lord." said the Doctor.

"Hey!" objected Jenny.

"You don't have the memories and knowledge Time Lords do." he told her. "Physically you are a Time Lord, mentally, no."

"You can give her the knowledge." said FD. "It would greatly help us."

The Doctor shook his head. "I...can't."

"Please, Dad." said Jenny.

He turned to her. "You want this?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Jenny," he said gently, "the knowledge is not all good. There is pain and much sorrow. It will hurt you. I...I don't want that to happen."

"I don't care. I am prepared to take the bad with the good. Please, Dad," she pleaded with him, "I really want this...more than you know."

The Doctor looked over at FD who gave him an encouraging nod. The Doctor sighed and placed his hands on either side of Jenny's head. "Relax." he instructed. "And close your eyes."

She did as he told her and the Doctor closed his own eyes. Several seconds passed in silence and then suddenly Jenny opened her eyes and nearly fell to the floor, but Jack and Rose were there to catch her.

The Doctor looked at his daughter and there were tears in both their eyes. He knelt down next to her. "I am so sorry." he said softly.

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not." she pulled her father into a hug. "I'm glad you did it. Now you won't have to suffer alone."

The others all backed away leaving the Doctor and Jenny alone for a few minutes. Rose started at them in silence before heading to her room where she closed the door. She threw herself on her bed and cried.

She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She was jealous of Jenny. She wished she could have been the one to receive that knowledge, but that could never be. Jenny was a Time Lord, so it worked, but she, Rose Tyler was a human. The knowledge would only have killed her, as it almost did to Donna once.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Yet, she was also happy. Happy because she now knew that when she died, she wouldn't be leaving the Doctor alone. He'd have Jenny. She'd be the one who understood him, she'd be the one to comfort him when he was sad. He'd have his daughter.

Yes. Rose decided that she would be happy for them both. It was ridiculous to be jealous of the Doctor's own daughter after all.

"That still only makes two Time Lords." said Rory, once Jenny and the Doctor rejoined the others. "We still need two more."

FD shook his head. "No, we don't. Remember my body is that of the human/doctor, who was formed how?"

"Through a metacrisis." said Jack.

"With whom?" FD pressed.

"With Donna." they all turned to and looked at the red-head.

"What?" she demanded, not at all pleased with the way everyone was looking at her.

"Preciously!" said FD. "Each of us is pretty much one half Time Lord, so the two of us together should make Time Lord number 3."

"But the Doctor suppressed that part of me." Donna pointed out. "It would have killed me if he hadn't."

"Oh, it's still there." FD said. "Nothing is ever truly forgotten. It's there in your subconscious. Oh, don't worry." he added quickly, seeing the look of panic that was starting to show on Donna's face. "We won't bring to the forefront of your mind. We can use it were it's out and therefore it won't kill you."

Donna breathed a sigh of relief.

"But that still only makes three Time Lords we need one more." Rory pointed out. Just then the TARDIS shook violently, throwing everyone to the ground.

"What's happening?" asked Jackie. The Doctor managed to pull himself up and get a good look at the screen on the console.

"That's odd."

"What is?" asked Donna.

"It looks like there's some sort of electrical storm. But in the vortex? That's impossible! At least, it should be!"

The TARDIS jerked again, as it was hit from one side. Everyone screamed as they all went sliding across the room. Then the TARDIS suddenly was still as if nothing had just happened. They climbed to their feet.

"That was interesting." said Jack. "Is the TARDIS damaged you think?"

"I don't- hang on," said the Doctor looking around. "Where's Rose?"

_Author's Note: Yes, I know another cliff-hanger. So sue me! I'd like to see how that would hold up in court. "Your honor, she ended a chapter of her Doctor Who fanfic with a cliff-hanger!"_


	16. Chapter 15 Transformation

_Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this chapter, but the BBC can borrow it (hint, hint!)._

Chapter 15- Transformation

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor repeated, more urgently this time when no one answered. Amy felt a lump rise in her throat as she meekly pointed at the door to Rose's room. He ran to the door and threw it open, only find himself staring into the vortex where he saw Rose's motionless form floating in open space.

He let out a cry of horror. "No." he whispered. "Rose!" he shouted her name and everyone came running. Jackie screamed when she saw her daughter.

"What happened?" Pete demanded, looking at the Doctor. The Time Lord, however, didn't seem to hear him, he had eyes only for Rose.

"Is...is she dead?" asked Jackie, struggling to hold back tears.

"Yes." said Jack.

"No." said FD at the same moment.

Jack glared at him. "She is! No one can survive in the vortex like that. It killed me once, I should know!"

"Look at her!" FD told him, pointing at Rose. "She's still breathing!"

"How come we're still alive?" asked Amy.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." said FD.

Just then the TARDIS lurched again, moving close enough for the Doctor to reached out and grab Rose's hand, which is what he did. She seemed weightless as he pulled her back into the TARDIS. No sooner had he gotten her back in, than the TARDIS repaired itself and the group found themselves in Rose's room.

"See?" said FD as everyone bent over her. "She's still alive! She's breathing."

"Barely." said Jack.

"What I don't understand," said Rory, "is how lightning could have done this in the first place."

"That's because it wasn't lightning." said FD.

"Then what was it?" asked Amy.

"Time energy." said Jenny. "Basically, it's left over from the effects of the crack. They should be completely gone soon, but it should have killed Rose."

"Should have?" said Jackie.

"No human can survive something like that." said the Doctor, still refusing to take his eyes off Rose. "Something's keeping her alive. But what?"

"The Bad Wolf." said FD.

"That's impossible." said the Doctor. "The Bad Wolf is gone. I should know."

"What's the Bad Wolf?" asked Rory.

"The end of the universe." said Donna.

"Partly, yes." said the Doctor. "A few years ago, Jack, Rose, and I were in the year 200,100 and we were trapped by Daleks. I tricked Rose into going into the TARDIS, then sent her back home...without us. But she came back. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS."

"Uh, oh." said Jenny, understanding where this was going.

"No one is supposed to look in there." the Doctor continued. "It turned her into a walking, talking goddess...a goddess who couldn't control her power. She became the Bad Wolf. She destroyed the Daleks and brought Jack back to life after he been killed. But the power was killing her. I...I absorbed the energy from her, saving her, but killing myself and forcing me to regenerate. As I said, the Bad Wolf is gone."

"Not completely." corrected FD. "There is still some left, just a tiny bit. Not enough to kill her and not enough to perform any more supernatural feats, but enough to protect her...and enough to..." he broke off and fell silent.

"Enough to what?" said the Doctor, finally looking away from Rose and staring at the FD suspiciously.

"I've already said too much." said FD.

"Enough to what?" demanded Jackie, Pete, and the Doctor.

FD sighed, struggling to decide whether or not he should tell them. He glanced down at Rose's still form and smile formed on his face. "It's started."

Everyone followed his eyes and gasped. Rose's body appeared to be glowing. "Doctor?" said Amy. "What's happening?"

He shook his head. "I...I don't know." He looked at FD who throw a reassuring smile his way. Suddenly, the light around Rose seemed to explode, forcing everyone to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded. Then the light disappeared as quickly as it had come and everyone looked back at Rose.

She was still lying on the ground and she hadn't moved at all, but there was something different about her. She was obviously the same Rose, but just looking at her, they all felt that she had changed some how.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Doctor? What's going on?" He knelt down next to her.

"You alright?"

She nodded and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." she frowned. "More than fine actually. I feel...different." He stood and helped her to her feet. She took a deep breath.

"Whoa!" she said. "Something is definitely different."

FD smiled. "Stethoscope." The other looked at him in puzzlement. "Stethoscope!" he repeated. "Bring it."

Donna nodded, left the room and was back in a few seconds with the stethoscope in hand. FD took it from her and put it to the left side of Rose's chest. "Here." he offered it to the Doctor, who took it. "Listen."

The Doctor listened. "What? Nothing's wrong."

"Now the other side." said FD moving it to the right.

The Doctor listened for a few seconds and then his eyes widened in disbelief. "Can't be."

"But it is!" said FD delightedly.

"What?" said Rose. "What is it?"

FD nudged the Doctor. "Tell her."

The Doctor looked at Rose in wonder and sudden joy. "You have two hearts."

"You, Rose Tyler," said FD, "are now a Time Lord...er... Lady."

You could have dropped a penny and everyone would have heard it in the silence that followed. Rose stared at the Doctor, letting all the implications of what he was saying sink in. "Then," she said slowly, working it out, "that means that I wouldn't age. I could regenerate?"

"Correct!" announced FD, beaming.

"And the best part?" said the Doctor, a wide smile on his face. "You could stay with me...forever." Rose smiled back and threw her arms around him. They held each other and laughed.

"But...how?" asked Jackie, starting to get over her shock.

"It's rather difficult to explain." said FD. "But to simplify, it's all a combination of the Bad Wolf, being hit by the Time Energy, and her Time Lord blood."

"Time Lord blood?" asked Jackie.

"Yep. You, Jackie Tyler are also part Time Lord. One of your ancestors many, many, many, many, many, many years ago was a Time Lord.

"Oh." said Jackie, looking as if she were about to faint.

"I hate to interrupt." said Rory. "But now we have four Time Lords, so...shouldn't we get back to stop the other universes from closing?"

"Quite right, Rory!" said FD leading the way back to the control room. Rose was about to follow the others, when the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's something I...need to say to you." he said. She nodded, waiting for him to go on. He cleared his throat. "I...I never thought that something would happen like this, but I must confess that I am delighted before words that it has."

"Me too." said Rose, beaming at him.

"Rose, you know I love you, and losing you has always been the one thing I've been afraid of since we met. When I lost you to the alternate universe, I thought I would never recover. Then in that other time when you stayed with the human doctor, I felt my hearts breaking all over again, but right here and now you're with me, and that's the way I want to it be...forever. So," he knelt down on one knee and took both her hands. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose had never believed that there was such a thing as absolute happiness and joy, but now she did, for now she felt it. "Yes." Tears of joy started to stream down her face. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand...a million times yes!"

The Doctor stood and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then he whispered something in her ear. She frowned in puzzlement.

"What does that mean?"

"That," he said smiling, "is my name. My real name." Rose's eyes widened and then she smiled even brighter. "But, I would prefer you only call me that when we're alone. In public, I'm still the Doctor. Agreed?"

She nodded. "Agreed." Then she whispered his name and his smile grew as he loved the sound of it coming from her lips.

_Author's Note: Sooooooo...what did you think? _


	17. Chapter 16 Teamwork

_Disclaimer: The BBC may own Doctor Who, but I own Time Lord Rose!_

Chapter 16- Teamwork

"So how exactly is this supposed to work?" asked Rory as Rose and the Doctor rejoined the others in the control room. "You don't have to enchant some spell do you?"

FD rolled his eyes. "Hardly. This a scientific procedure, not magic, and now that we have four Time Lords, we can get to work."

"What do we do?" asked Donna nervously. She hoped it wouldn't be too complex. As the Doctor had once said, she had a hard time even finding a plug. She wanted to appear smart, but she had to admit that she wasn't the brightest of the bunch, especially now that Jenny and Rose were both Time Lords.

FD must have guessed what Donna was thinking for he laughed, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry, Donna. It's easy. Just follow my lead and you'll know what to do." He nodded at Jack. "Give me your vortex manipulator." Jack handed it to him and he promptly began taking it apart.

"Hey!" Jack objected.

"Oh, stop it." said FD. "I need this in order for our plan to work. Besides, I'll get you a new one. I promise."

"Oh, no you won't!" said the Doctor stepping forward. "We can't have him traveling around time and space. Not in his...condition."

"Thanks, Doctor." said Jack. "You make it sound like I have some kind of decease."

"You do." the Doctor told him. "It's called immortality."

"Hey, so are you! And Jenny and Rose now too."

"Not quite. We don't age, but we can still be killed. You on the other hand can't be killed. So now traveling around in time and space for you, Captain Jack Harkness!"

"I'm afraid that is unavoidable." said FD, just as he had finished taking the manipulator apart. "What with who he's going to become and all." he added.

"Who I'm going to become? What on earth does that mean? What are you talking about?"

"Spoilers." said the two Doctors at once. Jack groaned and walked away. Rose, who had been listening to the entire conversation shot them a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The Doctor looked back at Jack to make sure he wasn't listening. Then whispered in her ear.

"Jack is the Face of Boe."

"No way!" said Rose laughing. The Doctor grinned.

"Yes way!"

"What's so funny?" asked Donna.

"Inside joke."

"Oh."

Rose chuckled softly. "Jack's the Face of Boe." she shook her head, still trying to disgust the fact.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Alright, you two." said FD. "Time to get back to work."

"Back?" said Donna "We haven't even started!"

"Alright, time to start working." FD amended.

"Doing what?" asked Jenny. "You haven't told us what we're supposed to being doing." Jack grunted in agreement and gave FD a piercing look.

FD handed a Jack a strange looking device that he had created using parts from Jack's vortex manipulator. "What's this for?"

"The explosion."

"It's a bomb?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Okay, when I give the word, I want you to open the doors and throw that thing as far as you can into the vortex. Got it?"

"Understood, Doc." Jack gave him a mock salute. FD just rolled his eyes in response.

"What about us?" asked Donna. "What do we do?"

"For now? Nothing, until Jack throws the bomb."

"And when will that be?" asked Jackie.

"In about 23 seconds...22...21...20...19...18..." he continued to count down. "...3...2...1! Now, Jack!" Jack flung open the TARDIS doors and hurled the bomb as far as he could. "Good throw, Captain!"

"Now what?" asked Rose.

"Wait for it." answered both Doctors. In a few seconds the bomb exploded. Brilliant blue and green flames engulfed the vortex.

FD and the Doctor shut their eyes and Rose, Jenny, and Donna instinctively did they same. Without even having to be told they knew what to do. It was like a part of them that had been dormant had suddenly wakened up and they found their minds touching each others'.

"_This is so weird!" _thought Donna.

"_It's so cool!" _thought Jenny.

"_It's amazing!" _thought Rose.

"_It's brilliant! _thought the Doctor.

"_It's so weirdly cool and amazingly brilliant!"_ concluded FD, causing the others to chuckle.

As one they extended their minds forwarded and focused on the explosion. They saw it in all its complexity and all its grandeur. They saw the walls of the universe. Then with the full force of their minds, they shoved the explosion into the crack in time in all the other universes, cause it to close...for good.

They opened their eyes. "It's it over?" asked Jackie. They nodded.

"Well then," said FD, "I guess it's time for me to go."

The others looked at him. "But what about the human doctor?" asked Donna. "What will happen to him after you live?"

He shrugged. "I honestly can't say. Goodbye then!" He opened his mouth and a beautiful light poured out, his body collapsing to the floor. The light swirled about the TARDIS for a few seconds then vanished.

HD opened his eyes and let out a groan. "What happened?" The Doctor offered him a hand, which HD took and stood up. He frown as he looked at the Doctor and then around the TARDIS. "How on earth did I get here?"

"What's the last think you remember?" the Doctor asked.

HD furrowed his brow in thought. "It's all a bit fuzzy, but the last thing I clearly remember was having tea with Jackie and Pete at their house."

"You obviously have forgotten a lot." said the Doctor, but he spoke as one who has a theory forming in his mind.

"Rose!" HD grinned as she spotted her and approached her but stopped when he noticed a slight bruise on Rose's cheek. "What happened?"

"I was..um...slapped." said Rose, hesitant to reveal the truth.

"By whom?" HD asked, a hint of anger tainting his features. "Rose?" he asked when she remained quiet.

"By...you." she said quietly. HD looked as if someone had just cut his arm off.

"Me? But I don't...I..." he looked so distraught, that Rose couldn't help but feel immensely sorry for him. "I..." he looked at her and there were tears in his eyes. "I don't remember. I...am so sorry, so very, very, very sorry! Can you forgive me?" She nodded.

"Of course, I can." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek to assure him that it was all forgotten.

"But how come he doesn't remember?" asked Donna.

"Donna!" HD grinned, but his grin immediately turned to a look of complete shock when he noticed who was standing directly behind her. "Jenny?"

The young woman stepped forward. "Hello, um...Dad."

"But how...?"

"We're not complete sure." said the Doctor. "And in answer to Donna's question, because that wasn't you...well, it was...well, not completely."

HD quirked an eyebrow at him. "Explain please."

"You're brain was being controlled."

"By whom?" HD demanded.

"By the Master and River Song." guessed Rose. "Right?" The Doctor nodded.

"The Master?" asked HD, incredulously. "But he's dead!"

"Nope, part of him survived."

"Great." said HD, sarcastically. "That's the last thing we need, the Master on the loose. But what about River? She died too! And I thought she was a friend. I mean, she knew our name!"

The Doctor nodded. "People aren't always what they seem."

"Especially River." put in Amy.

"Who are you?" asked HD. "I don't believe we've met."

"This is Amy." said the Doctor. "And that," he added pointing to Rory, "is her husband, Rory."

"Nice to meet you. Both of you." said HD.

"Well, now that that's all over," said Donna. "Don't we have somewhere we're supposed to be going?"

The Doctor and HD looked at her in confusion. "What?"

_Author's Note: Finally! You won't believe how long it took me to get this chapter done! Anyways, all we have is the epilogue which I hope to have up by the end of tomorrow, so hold on tight!_


	18. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: You can keep the Human Doctor, I'll just take the real one._

Epilogue

"She's beautiful, Martha!" Donna gushed. Mrs. Smith smiled as she held her new born daughter close to her. "You must be so proud!" she turned a smile on Mickey who just couldn't keep from beaming. "Both of you."

"So, what's it like being a dad, Mickey?" asked Rose.

"It's wonderful!" he nodded at Rory and Amy. "You two better hurry up or you'll miss out altogether."

Amy blushed. "I don't think so." said Rory. "We just wanna wait for a bit. I'm sure we'll have one eventually."

Jack laughed. "Just one?" He turned to Martha. "Gonna have anymore?"

"Jack!" Jenny chided.

"She certainly is an adorable little thing." said the Doctor. HD added his praise of the newest Smith as did Jackie and Pete.

"What's her name?" asked Amy.

Martha and Mickey exchanged looks before answering. "Donna Amelia Rose." they said together. "Not that the order has any significance." Martha added quickly. "It's just what sounded best, we thought."

The three women smiled. "Thank you."

"You couldn't have picked a better name." said the Doctor smiling at his companions. Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Phew!" said Jackie. "Well, things have been so hectic lately it will be nice to relax now." Rose glanced over at the Doctor who couldn't help but smile. He knew what she was thinking.

"I think it's time we told them." she said. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell?" asked Donna. "Tell us what?" Everyone looked at them expectantly.

"Rose and I," said the Doctor, "are engaged to be married."

Three Months Later...

Church bells rang and cheers rang out as the happy couple appeared outside the church. The crowd threw rice and then friends and family lined up to greet them and send them on their way. As the bride's parents, Jackie and Pete came first, holding Tony.

Jackie kissed her daughter on her cheek. "You looks so beautiful, sweetheart!"

Rose beamed. "Thanks, Mum!"

Jackie turned to the Doctor. "Take care of her, Doctor."

He nodded. "I will...Mum." Rose laughed. Pete hugged his daughter and then shook hands with the Doctor. Jenny came next.

"Jenny." the Doctor gave his daughter a hug. "You take care while we're gone."

"Don't worry. Donna's letting me stay with her and her folks." The Doctor nodded in approval. Rose smiled and gave Jenny a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Jenny."

"Me too, Mum."

Rose's face lit up and the Doctor was pleased that Jenny had already started call her that. It meant so much to him that Jenny consider Rose her mother and that Rose consider Jenny her daughter.

After Jenny came Martha, Mickey, and Little Donna. After them, came Donna and Jack. They two were holding hands and the Doctor and Rose couldn't but share a secret smile. Last came HD, now dubbed John Smith and with him were Sarah Jane and Luke.

"Hey." said Rose.

"Hey." he looked so happy for her that she was relieved that he wasn't hurt. "See you around."

She nodded. "You too."

As the Doctor and Rose were about to get into the car they had notice a couple watching them across the street. Rose didn't recognize either of them, but the Doctor recognized the man instantly. It was what he had looked like in his eleventh form. "Future Doctor?"

The man nodded and the couple crossed the street. "Hello, Rose." She nodded at him, but was staring at the woman and knew instantly that it was her, her in another form.

"We didn't get a chance to say thank you." said the Doctor. "So thanks. Oh, by the way, whatever happened to the Master and River?"

"Their in prison." said FD. "Orion and Mimi made sure of that."

"Speaking of which," said the Doctor, "you never told us who Orion is. When do we met her?"

The future Rose smiled. She cast a brief glance at Rose's stomach. "In about...ten months." The Doctor's and Rose's eyes widened.

"See ya later!" FD and FR waved and then vanished. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a brief second before the Doctor opened the car door for her. "Shall we, Mrs. Doctor?"

She laughed. "Certainly, Doctor."

_Author's Note: Alright, be honest. How many of you forgot that Martha was expecting a baby? Yes, two chapters in one day and that's the end of Time Change 2: Collapse. There probably won't be a third one. _


End file.
